Undecidable
by Sickai
Summary: [SORATO] Matt’s the most disobedient eighteenyearold boy you could ever come across. So many things are happening and so many people are trying to change him in their own way CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, nice to see you all here. First Digimon fic… I think. Hm, come to think of it I really don't remember. Anyway this is my l8est story at the moment, I really don't want to ruin it for ya so just read to find out. Gah! I have to say something… ok it's basically heaps of different relationships rolled into a serries of problems and dramas (Mostly Matt's uncontrollable behaviour triggering different effects on different people), Matt the main character of course! But it becomes a problem when you're attracted to more then one person. That's that. Oh one more thing… I do **not** own Digimon… P.S **R&R**! He, he… had to say that cool little catchphrase Jumps and claps hands spastically. Oh well here it is please enjoy!

Matt Ishida: 18

Sora Takenouchi: 17

Taichi AkA Tai Kamiya: 18

Joe Kido: 17

(More peoples and ages displayed later)

**Chapter One: Truth, dare, double dare, pop and bang, detention!**

"Are you listening?" eye's gradually opening, shifting his body left and right, avoiding the question directed at him.

The blonde yawned stretching his arms "Yup" leaning back into the tree trunk before closing his eyes once more.

"Matt! This assignment is due next period! If we don't finish now we're rat shit, and by all curiosity tell me…" eyes studying the sleeping teen "Are. You. Awake? You fat lump of shit! Help me out here!" Joe was always one known for completing work on time and never known of failing assignments, getting in trouble or a bad report. It was just unfortunate he was paired with Matt. Yes, the blonde was smart, but there was no way he was interested in showing it, unless it was for his own benefit.

"Im here! I haven't moved in the passed hour!"

"That's the point! You haven't budged, only when you've suddenly become uncomfortable or need to itch your ass!" Joe modifying the tone in his voice to suit his mortified expression "Ok. So far I have written out the main copy of the dialogue we will just have to make up the actions as we go"

"Easy you can trust me with that" Joe's friend said through a full mouth of a peanut butter and jam sandwich "This taste real good!" covering his hand over the mushed bread in his mouth.

"I hope you do just as _good_ in the play! Ok lets rehearse quickly!"

"I don't need to rehearse… please. I am the master of drama." One of Matt's selected subjects though disappointed with the fact he was stuck in the same class as the brainiac now rambling, flicking through the pages in front of him. If Matt actually listened to Joe it would make his life a whole lot easier. But comparing Matt's attention span to a crumb, you would find it exceedingly difficult to spot a difference.

"Does that sound ok?" flipping once more through each page picking up a biscuit down at his side.

"Yeah, whatever." Matt replied as though he had just listened to Joe's jittering. _Gees! He goes on like he's running for class president. Captain of the brainy club! His cookie looks good though…mm cookie._ Drooling over his words as if looking like he had Down syndrome.

"Hey guys!" the two figures approached screaming in unison.

"Oh, hey Tai, hey Sora. Good to see you guys."

Joe snickering under his breath "He's been sleeping all day if you're going to ask why he looks half dead"

"Matt always looks half **asleep**, unless he's outta school" Sora yawning to the word she just spoke. She knelt down beside Matt snatching the papers from Joe's hands "What is this crap?"

"Don't worry Sora, I have been asking myself the same question all day." Pausing to scan the last mouthful of chock chip tracing Joe's lips "It… it took me a **whole **night to convince brainy there, to skip the first two lesson's with me… but as you know I can be a very convincing person"

"Hell yeah!" Taichi making himself noticed "Remember the time you convinced me into thinking Miss. Pung's ass was a thumbtack target" his mind trailed "I bet she's still got the marks to prove it."

Sora aimed a finger at Matt adding, "Or what about the time when Matt knocked out the principle with a straw-blowing spit ball thing?" Sora mused. "He _also_ took my shirt away while I was in gym class!"

Joe arched his eyebrow snatching back the papers "What happened? Did you walk around the school like a fool with nothing on?"

"No! Very close though, I was running around the gym room for a while before the name popped into my head like a bubble" she groaned leaning back on the heel of her foot "Anyway, I did find the bastard. At his locker! And a _big_ surprise he had it"

"It wasn't _my_ fault you didn't pack another school shirt. And besides you were waring a bra so it wasn't _that_ bad"

Sora lifted a hand, lightly slapping Matt's arm "All the guy's were watching! It was so embarrassing walking around like a mad chicken! My name still goes around this school because of you!" she giggled gently followed quickly by a sigh. "Im surprised you haven't been suspended yet!"

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! "Oh shit! Matt just make something up as we go! You have read it right?"

Matt's eyes shifting vaguely lying through his teeth "Sure have, don't worry about a thing. Your with Matt"

Joe whispering sheepishly under his breath, "Exactly what im afraid of." Sora jumped up out of her awkward sitting position.

"I have English then creative writing… see you then Matt. See you at lunch Joe you too Tai!" running off through the school doors, brushing past several people to arrive at her locker.

Matt stretched again rubbing a clenched fist on his eye "What's wrong with you Matt, Joe said you just slept for all hours of the day"

"Joe's full of shit"

"I can hear you Matt, im right beside you… hurry up let's get to class, you're already in enough trouble mister Ishida!" Joe tugged at his sleeve. Matt finishing his traditional handshake with the brunet, headed for his next class.

The sound of a whiteboard marker ruling out the title of the topic "Where late!" Joe whispering to the blonde walking into the room. Matt seemed undisturbed by the teacher catching Joe and himself off guard.

"Your late again Mister Ishida… doesn't surprise me. And… Joe!" a shocked expression in her gaze glimpsing through her reading glasses "Disappointed Joe. Disappointed… but I take it from the exceedingly long time it took you to get to class your assignment is completed?"

Matt sat back blithely feet up on his desk "Sure am" the blonde confirmed rocking back again in his chair.

"Amazing. Two surprises in one day… by any chance mister Ishida, did you remember to complete your melodramatic act?" the brunet woman sitting at her desk, bundled a heap of papers together tilting forward her glasses.

"Mrs. Bender, please. I told you, I wiped my ass with It." still calm the teen rolled his eyes away from the teacher smiling. _Well, its true. I couldn't find toilet paper and doy it didn't bother me although it would have if I got a paper cut on my backside._ He flinched to the thought playing in his mind.

Mrs. Bender remained seated "Excuses, excuses! It was due first term its now third term! Im sorry bring your diary to me. For the ten billionth time!" Matt groaned mumbling bitch in his mind placing the graphitised book in his teacher's hand. The class remained patient for class to resume before Mrs. Bender began flicking through the pages of Matt' diary "Matt? Please come here"

"Sorry, just sat down. You'll have to come here" he snickered followed by an ungratified smirk to the teacher's statement.

Joe hid his face in his hands peering through a small gap between his fingers_. He's so busted!_

The teacher removed her glasses placing them carefully down atop her class notes and check off "What's this?"

Matt cunningly outwitting her "My diary, what else would it be? Certainly not my assignment due from first term"

Her fingers running across each page grumbling to the scribble from back to front "Your school planner is for homework reminders and assessment notifications" her gaze set to a small picture drawn by Matt an arrow pointing to a dead person signifying 'Mrs. Bender' beside the corpse a happy looking stick figure waving his arms in victory adding off with an arrow 'me' "Ok then!" a mortified expression carved on her face after turning the next page "What the" blanking out "is that?"

"Oh." Matt quickly peering at the picture "That's you and Mr. Lerman fucking… aren't I a great artist"

"Sorry to tell you Matt, this is Drama not Art! As for this! I now give myself authorization to burn this, this, this!" her words cutting out stomping back to her seat. She cleared her throat reapplying her glasses "Matt, Joe. Would you care to go first?"

Matt answered without hesitation "No!"

"Yes!" Joe quickly correcting, "We are ready to preform!"

"Good well, come out front and I will begin marking and you will being acting. Remember class this assignment will be mentioned in your portfolio at the end of the year… you may begin when you're ready"

Matt glared to his left at Joe, rasing both eyebrows giving the 'what do we do' expression through his eyes. As giving quickly receiving the 'hurry up, let's get this over and done with look'

Joe coughed out loud beginning "So, how was the movie?"

"What movie?" Matt knew exactly what he was doing, smiling at the gasping teen eyes locked on Matt. _Well I did tell Joe I was going to be a good, he never said I had to actually preform the act properly, just good. Which is what I'll do._

"I uh, thought you were going to the movies on the weekend"

Matt had no uncertainty about continuing "Nope, I have no idea who you're talking about! And who are you, and what are you doing at my house?"

Joe dropped his expression mouthing words to the blonde._ What are you doing?_

He smiled and combed his fingers back through his hair "Oh I feel horrible! Your right must have the wrong house!"

"As you do" Matt thinking on the spot "Is there a reason you're here anyway? Besides the fact you're annoying me of course"

Again Joe attempted to force out a quickly thought out idea. _Is he **trying** to make us fail?_

"Oh, I was searching for my friend… Barney" sighing settling the quick little argument in his mind "But… it seems he's not here. So maybe you can help me!"

"Oh im really sorry. Im kinda busy right now"

"But I am secretly being chased by… this really big guy outside on the road there. And he just keeps following me"

_Ha he won't get passed this one_ "Run fast!" Matt pretending to slam a door shut in Joe's face. Joe wasn't failing now… no, he just couldn't accept it.

"Please, help me!" Joe pretending to bang two clamped fists up against the invisible door "What if e chokes me? What if he hurts me? What if he kills me? You will be responsible young man!"

Matt snarled at Joe but lowered his expression again before a quick comeback "I'll be choking you in a minuet. Although I think a minuet may be far too long"

Joe rolled his eyes and shrugged "Uh… finished?" the class applauded the presentation, Matt laughing in Joe's ear as he passed by. _Stupid Matt! He scared the hell out of me! I think we passed._ Gladly assuring himself enthusiastically.

The brunet rose from her seat brushing down her outfit before heading to the centre stage of the platform at the front of the classroom "Well… thankyou for that… different presentation. Ok everyone open your planers and write in this homework"

Matt's hand shot up "I don't have a planner, you confiscated mine!"

The teacher grinned and laughed lightly in her throat "Oh don't worry Mister Ishida. This homework is nothing I expect of you anyway… for the rest of you begin writing." She held a long pause scanning the room for all diaries' only expecting to see one not displayed in front of the student. "You will read over page two five nine and answer questions three four and six. And yes before anyone asks, that is due tomorrow!"

Matt's hand rose again shouting out before she noticed him "Does this mean I get some sort of special homework or something?"

"No! Now just Shhh! For one second, you can see me after class"

Matt pushed back out of his chair shocked written all over his face "What! Why? I haven't been a disruption all day! Gees you teachers point a finger at me twenty four seven, I didn't do anything this time!"

"What are you doing now?" she quickly asked curiously.

Matt protested "Whatever…" trying so hard to control himself he chewed his tongue though spoke out loudly rather then within shi mind "You teachers are all the same, bitchy. Ass. Kissers!" as that, the bell rang dismissing the students rising from their seats and dashing out the door including Joe. Though Matt still in his seat rising.

The teacher paced toward him, hand's slamming down on his desk "Sorry Matt, I really wish I could call you an ass kisser. But for some reason I think you are extremely hot for someone your age."

"I seriously don't know if that's a compliment or an insult, and that was very… odd" Matt's eyes indistinctly shifting away from the young teacher gazing into his eyes filled with the ocean rocking gently back and forth.

She frowned slapping her hand down on the desk once more "It's a compliment! Now get going! As for your planner, im getting rid of this one by the end of the day, and you can buy a new one tomorrow."

Matt growled in his throat _stupid teacher, I hope to god she doesn't like me! Ewe! That's the most disgusting thought I have had in the past ten minuets!_ "Does that sound ok?" his teacher finishing after Matt snapped free from his little trance.

"Um… please. Tell me what you just said again tomorrow. _When _im listening" his teacher broke free from his cobalt blue eyes turning back to her desk stacking together bundles of papers, switching off the lights. Matt exited, the teacher locking the door behind her exit.

Sora waited beside Joe around the corner suddenly jumping out. Sora beginning "What happened? Are you in trouble?"

Matt shook his head a hi-five accepted by Joe "She just told me my diary's gonna die and she thought I was hot"

Sora jumped out tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "She said you were hot?" Matt nodded frowning. Sora's mouth dropped "Oh my god! Mrs. Bender! Hello Mrs! Don't you have some sort of plan? Payback for the death of your planner?"

"Not yet. I know what you mean. Hm… I'll think of something in creative writing, well at least by the end of the day" Matt waved Joe goodbye walking down the crowded corridor Sora at his side "Will you help me?"

"Help you what?" Sora gazed into his eyes as though puzzled by his question.

"Will you help me get back at Mrs. Bender?"

Sora bit her bottom lip lowering her eyes "I don't know. My dad would get very mad if he knew I was trying to destroy a teacher's life. He's already becoming more strict as it is" She gazed up again into his irresistible 'please' puppy dog eyes. "Yeah, ok why not. And Joe?"

"No, he's not coming. Just you and me this time… We could ask Tai if he wants to come"

Sora quickly responding "I don't mind if it's just us… really. Taichi can be quite… loud" rolling her eyes a smile across her face.

"So true. Yeah ok, I'll tell my dad we are going out to get a gift for… Mimi's birthday! And he will let us go!"

Sora smiled at the blonde turning her head back to the corridor "You always come up with something Matt. You never seize to amaze me" Sora hid within herself a childish giggle refreshed with a smile.

_On time… for the first time ever!_ Matt entering his creative writing class seating beside Sora "Uh! Mister Ishida. Please walk back out of the classroom and fix up your uniform"

Matt gritted his teeth books down beside Sora. A strong gaze sent across the classroom directly at his teacher Ms. Jenning. Outside the door front he tucked in his occasional white shirt into his grey school pants. He pulled his black jumper hanging from his waist over his head pulling out his collar out over his jumper._ I think I look decent now!_

He re-entered the room the teacher scanning his uniform "Your shoelaces are untied, I can see your chest, meaning your buttons aren't done up and tuck your pockets in"

Sora held a complete straight face finding no amusement to Matt's torture "You are one painful woman!" Leaning back down tying up his laces, his uniform in order he yelled to her "There you happy?"

"Yes, you look very neat and tidy now mister Ishida" Sora turned to the boy tucking himself under the table beside her whispering into his ear. Matt removed a sheet of paper from his book scrunching it into a paper ball hurling the object at the teacher. The teacher's eyes never leaving the white board "Mister Ishida, if you don't mind, paper stays in your book, not to be thrown at old women such as myself."

Sora opened her book searching through her pencil case for a pen._ Im sure I had at least three in here! How can three pens get up and just disappear out of thin air?_ She tilted her head forward acting as if she was writing "Psst! Matt… pencil"

Matt sighed removing a led from his pencil case running his tongue along its edge "There you go" dropping the pen into Sora's hand. She didn't respond to the saliva running down her hands gulping as Matt slid a note under her book. She lifted open the corners and inside asking 'Do you by any chance like Tai?' she scoffed and scribbled in two simple letters.

Matt opened the piece of paper, she responded 'no' again picking his pencil off his workbook he wrote something back sliding the message across to Sora.

She kicked his foot Matt screaming out "Ouch! You little bitch!"

Sora cupped her mouth the teacher turning to face them both "Mister Ishida, Miss Takenouchi! Do you have any reason to be shouting out inappropriate language during class?" The teacher's gaze strong held on Matt growling "Matt, im sick and tired of talking to you about your language in creative writing! Do you have nothing better to do then waste my time?"

"How did you guess" He responded innocently.

The teachers face embraced a fire glow pointing toward the door "Mister Ishida, that's the last straw for today! You can pay a quick visit to the principle, and make sure you tell her why you are being sent down there… Matt!" Matt's attention quickly reopened at the teacher "What did I just say?"

He hummed before answering dully "Matt?"

He picked up his book pushing the yellow slip closer to Sora as tucking it under her book whispering, "Please read it, it's very important." She nodded quickly slipping the note into her student planner watching the debate between Matt and Miss. Jenning.

She rose proudly writing out a red slip 'Mister Ishida has again been a continuous interruption during class, and his language is inappropriate. Please send him back to class when you think he can behave or at the least apologise' "There take this to the office and they will send you in to see Mr. Doug."

"Oh you mean shit face?" Again with the loud mouth comments, A smirk creeping across his face.

She glanced at him rolling her eyes "Yes Matt, whatever you say" shoving the student out the door with force "Just don't get sidetracked! Makes me wonder can I trust you to get there without stopping for one of your own lame excuses."

Matt sighed, "You can trust me Miss. Jenning" saluting the teacher waving to Sora before he left for the office.

"Have you guys seen Matt?" Sora groaned panicking to Tai, Mimi and Joe.

They all responded "No, haven't seen him"

Joe stepped out continuing "Oh yeah, we're gonna go eat lunch. Come meet us when you want and if you see Matt tell him where we are" Sora nodded turning away from the group leaving the school corridor.

Sora holding her books under one of her arms turning her lock back and forth _Thirty-five, twelve, six._ She dropped her books in frustration. _Stupid locker!_ She attempted again _thirty-five, twelve, six._ Again unable to succeed. She banged both fists up against her locker door sliding down to the floor beside her books alone in the empty corridor.

She picked up her planner opening to the page of the small yellow note. She unfolded the corners opening the message completely.

Well that's it guys… all I can come up with for now. And yes it is SOOO worth reading to find out what the message says.

Thanks guys for reading please review! I'll update it more quickly if I get some reviews… makes me happy! Keep smiling everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, hi again everyone happy to know your all well **insane coughs** yes all well. Ok all clearing up, sorry to leave you guys like that I kinda ran outta time and I was going away. Yes it was good fun; I slept a lot though, as well im kinda like an owl cross… some other animal that likes daytime and I had to get away from being up 24-7. Im up all night and all day how fun, no sleeping for me! Please who needs sleep? Pah! Anyways now to get on with this story, I actually worked out _all_ the pairings for this story. You should find it most entertaining this chap is basically about… nah I wont tell ya! Something better then a prize is always a surprise (Yes I stole that from 'Charlie and the chocolate factory'). Ok happy readers keep waiting for more updates on Undecidable! **Warning! Contains Yaio & rarely Yuri **(Not in this chapter) Sorry I 4got to say that last time but now you know. People please tell me in your reviews if you would prefer me to keep things straight or get guy on guy going on.

Oh and a_ big_ thanks to the reviewers! Im updating especially because of you ppl!

**Chapter Two: White lies don't hurt but pranks do**

"Matt!"

"Yes?" the blonde asking innocently through a smirk.

Matt's father Malcolm tugging at his hair, his face infuriating a glowing red "Again? Common Matt just be fair! Just…" he sighed rubbing his face "Ok calm… steady… calm down… breathe in… breathe out…" Matt's father now calmed and tranquil slowly regaining colour in his face. "Ok. Matt… tell me… what's bothering you?"

Matt turned down his head, heavy eyes locking with the carpet. _Ok, must be good boy or he's defiantly not going to let me out tonight… just say no to everything he says._

"So are you?" his father asked respecting an answer to shortly follow up.

"No" Matt shrugged kicking his heals against the couch.

"So you're not listening to me? I thought so. Could see it on your face. Do you ever listen to me Matt?"

"…Yeah! I listen when I feel like it"_ Damn mouth! Now he's never going to let me go. Gah! I really have to work on this whole listening thing before I really get myself into some deep trouble._

"Matt!" his father bellowing.

_Crap too late!_ "Dad… can I just tell you… I know I can be a better student if you give me a chance… its not my fault im this way, it has to be in this case my parental influencing me." Matt's gaze held tight. His mother had passed away due to lung cancer a year before. His father had always stirred that was the problem he was like this. He had always planned do something about it but everything he tried either backfired or failed. Yes he had another few tricks up his sleeve he was surely going to introduce to Matt in good time. Matt covered his face. _Why am I bringing mum into this?_

His father quickly stated "Is it mum? Is that why you are becoming this way Matt?"

The blonde played through his gritted teeth. "Becoming what way?"

His father rose to his feet pacing a step closer to the couch Matt was sitting on. "Matt… you're changing, I just don't want to loose you." He sat down at his side resting a hand on Matt's shoulder.

For seconds Matt fell in depth with his words but pulled away snarling, "If anyone is changing here its you! I don't change! I am Matt! And that's who I plan to be all my life not like you! Flipping over like a steak onto your uncooked side! Playboy!" His ocean filled eyes weakening before apologizing "Im… sorry, I didn't mean to go off at you like that…"

His father accepted relaxing his shoulders "Do you want a drink Matt?"

He nodded pulling himself into his chair sinking back into the cushion supporting his weight. _Now… how do I get onto the conversation of going out tonight with Sora… that sounded really weird… maybe I should leave Sora out of this. I'd hate for her to get in trouble too. She has enough going on with her mum and dad… this is all her fault I got in trouble. The note! Shit I bet she got it… it will be funny anyway._

"Here you go." Matt was approached with a white mug, hot steam drifting out from the scorching liquid it contained. He placed his fingers underneath, blowing away the steam before sipping. "How's it taste?"

"Good." He sipped it again pulling away sticking out his tongue "Ouch! Hot!" fanning the burning sensation. "My bad. Should have checked if it was hot before swallowing a heap at once." _Ask now! Ask now!_ "Ask now!" His father arched both eyebrows resuming his well paced drinking. "Uh… sorry I mean. I was meant to ask you… do you think tonight I can go out with Sora and get a gift for Mimi's birthday?" _Shit! I was supposed to leave Sora outta this!_

"Well… im not so sure. But I suppose if that's all your going for it can't hurt" he mused for a second. "Wait! You're in trouble young man! You are supposed to be in your room thinking about why you were sent home!" Matt sighed gently closing his eyes. "Hm… alright then. You can go… if you promise you will be well-behaved."

"Yes. I sware, its only to get this gift. And I will be right home!" He began darting upstairs before pausing halfway "Oh im gonna be in my room talking to Sora."

His father nodded in approval Matt rushing up the stairs. Matt's father sighed deeply placing his mug down on the table at his side in its place holding to eye level a photo frame. His confused smile opened up after searching through the picture of a young blonde boy standing between a ruby dressed woman and man cloaked in a dry-cleaned suit.

He lifted the photo closer kissing its surface his eyes brimming with tears allowing a simple sentence to escape his lips "You left us too soon…"

Matt paced around his room phone on his shoulder held securely with his ear "He said yes… he actually said I can go!"

"I would never have thought you would get sent home… it's that teacher she is out to get you. Even a deaf dumb blind person could see that!"

Matt's voice became deep and serious "Sora?"

"Yes Matt?"

"All the god damn teachers are out to get me! It like they have nothing better to do then pick on me." He flicked through his drawer for a decent set of clothes throwing the garments onto his bed. "Its like. They are only at that school to get me as a student and bug me!"

"It probably just seems that way."

"No it _is_ that way!" he scoffed. "Anyway, so you never told me, how did your dad react when you asked him to come out tonight?"

Sora giggled "Yeah. He was _alright_ but mum convinced him into saying yes. Will you be meeting me here or will I be meeting you there?" Matt shed down his clothes covering his body with fresh ones.

"Uh… you come past here. You could do with a walk anyway."

"What! Are you saying im fat?"

"No" he quickly began retaliating "You can walk not me. And Mrs. Bender's house is closer to mine not yours… and its almost washing time!" Matt jumped gazing into his clock on his bedside.

"Oh no" Sora groaning. "Yup… washing time. What have you got crammed up your sleeve today?"

Matt gathered all his clothes off the floor running out his door to the bathroom, voice echoing all round a sly grin across his face "Im going to scare the crap outta him! So I guess I'll see you later on tonight, yes?" she confirmed his answer hanging up, as did Matt throwing the phone down to one side.

He piled his clothes together opening the washing chute clothes vanishing from site down into the basket. He leaned backward headfirst, slowly crawling down the large channel, feet finally in. _I hope I don't get stuck in here._

Matt's father entered the laundry room whistling a delightful tune opening the washing machine. He spotted Matt's dirty washing removing the garments from the chute. His whistling changed to a scream after Matt roared out a monstrous growl "Blah!"

"Ah! Crap!"

Matt laughed insanely tears almost running down, but in this case up his face "You should have seen the look on your face." He laughed again trying hard to control the outbreak.

Matt's father smiled leaving behind the unloaded washing "We'll see how funny it is watching how long it takes you to get yourself out of there." He left the room Matt still leaning on a handstand from the chute.

He groaned gazing around the empty room still lightly giggling, "Ok dad. Arms are getting tired… dad? Please arms are aching… im stuck!" He tried persistently to wedge his body out although impossible. He laughed screaming out again "Dad! Im still stuck."

"You can wait!" came his reply.

"Don't worry, I've got all the time in the world… my arm's aching," he grumbled unceasingly. "Oh great, now I've got an itchy spot on my back!"_ Maybe if washing builds up overtime I will be forced out! Pain! Where is that man?_

Malcolm entered again looking at the uncomfortable position Matt seemed wedged in "Oh, looks very uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable can't describe it!" Matt eyed off his dad now attempting to enter the chute from where he was waiting upon a handstand. "What _are _you gonna do, push me back up?"

"You never seize to amaze me."

"Sora said that to me today! Wow, twice must be worth a gold medal. Just please help me out of here." His father grappling his arms pushing up. Matt's stomach sliding against the cold metal. "Im stuck and im doomed! Im gonna die in a laundry chute!"

Ding! Dong! Ding!

Matt's arms were released falling back to where he began "Whoa!"_ Hopefully it's Sora._ Her voice echoing through the hall cries of laughter._ Yup it's Sora, she better help me pr gad damn her she will pay!_

"Matt. We've got help! Sora is gonna help from above and im going to push you up!" his arms again grappled and pushed up through the chute.

"Matt this isn't a garbage chute this is for laundry!"

"Ha, ha, very funny Sora!" She grabbed his ankles pulling his legs. "Ouch! You're hurting me! You stupid dummy!" Matt's father silenced him before pushing him higher.

"That's as high as I can reach!" Sora strained herself to pull the blonde up. Grabbing his knees, then wrapping her hands around his waist.

He reached the tiles, stumbling backward onto Sora. Her hands still around his body caused the blondes face to brighten a deep blushing red. Sora pacing her words "Um… sorry. Well. Your out if that counts?"

Matt rose back to his feet shaking out his arms "Oh hell and crap! I'll never. Ever. Do that again!" he turned on the cold water, cooling down his face.

Matt's father entered the bathroom assisting Sora to her feet "Thankyou. You came at a good time. Matt was just being a naughty boy acting like a little kindergarten. Weren't you Matt?"

"I do not act like a kindergarten!"

Sora covered her mouth tugging at Matt's sleeve "Common Matt we've gotta get Mimi's present remember?" the expression lie written all over her innocent face that only Matt could read.

"Yeah. That's right. Its getting dark and we wanted to be home before it got too late. Don't you agree dad?"

He frowned before seconds overwhelmed by a smile. "Alright… Sora." She spun back round "Don't let Matt get up to any of his little games." The teen nodded assuring his trust was in good hands.

Matt rushed first down the stairs leading Sora out "How gentlemanly of you Matt." he hurried her along into the dark night creeping by without seconds to spare. A perfect target timing around nine was in plan. "So Matt. What are you exactly planing to do to Mrs. Bender?"

Matt grinned flicking his eyes over at Sora. "I was thinking of talking to Mr. Bender and telling him that his wife and I are together. Might work."

"Don't you think that sounds a bit… odd?" she asked puzzled. Her gaze straightened again meeting her eyes with Matt's. "I mean, not that there's anything wrong with liking a teacher… I don't think… is there?"

"Yuck! I don't like the teacher I just wanna ruin her life." His exquisite smile brought one similar to Sora's face.

"If you say so."

"Oh, I say so. That really is disgusting but it will be worth watching the horrified reaction on her face." Sora pushed Matt toward the front gate into a small yard arriving upon a doorstep. Sora hid herself behind the fence peeping through the small gaps in between each strip of wood.

Matt grinned, coughing away to a serious expression now sealed on his lips. His hand clamped into a fist knocking on the hard plank of timber blocking out his view. He sighed rolling his eyes to one side attempting again.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

The door finally opened a black bearded man, appearing around his early twenties gazed into the depths of his eyes. Cloaked in a black dressing gown ending at his heel. "Can I help you?"

"Ah, yeah! Im here to see Jennifer."

Mr. Bender leaned up against the doorway intrigued. "And who might you be?" His eyebrows arched and heel twisted one over the other.

"Oh, im Jennifer's lover slash student."

"What! Are you having an affair with my wife?" his voice bellowing into Matt's direction, face infuriating. Sora listened from the fence giggling under her breath, hands cupping her mouth to prevent further cries of laughter.

"Yeah!" Matt lied. "For some time now, and no I didn't hit on her. She was hitting on me to begin with."

Mr. Bender shouted out to his wife. A woman appeared at the doorway dressed similarly to the man now screaming in her face. "Why did you do this to me?"

"What are you talking about Joe? Do what?" the woman seeming rather confused until eyes landing upon the blonde at her doorstep. "No! That! That student! Is a horror! You can't possibly believe the lies of a young blonde teen? Blonde!"

"Im serious." Matt interrupting. "She wanted to get it started with me!"

"What!" Mrs. Bender pulling back her hair into a ponytail. "No way!"

"Yes way you said 'I want to fuck with you Matt'."

Jennifer's eyes widened. "What! Don't make up this bullshit!" her husband gazed across at the blonde waiting for the teen to resume.

"She has already done me once for Christ sakes! I was just coming by to pick up dessert."

"What?" Joe and Jennifer screaming in unison.

"Why do you look so shocked Jenny? You were the one doing the hard stuff not me I was just playing along." Joe's mouth dropped eyes beamed open at his wife and back to the teen. "I am trying to get her pregnant man!"

"What the fuck!" Joe ripped at his hair yanking each strand.

"Please Joe! Don't do this to me!"

Joe left the doorway pushing past the woman back into the house. The blonde entered through the door laughing in his teacher's face. "I think I have really outdone myself this time."

"Matt! What are you doing at _my_ house? Are you _trying_ to make my life more miserable then it already is?"

The brunette's eyes brimming with tears, running through the halls and rooms spread throughout the house. "Joe?" she entered into their room a bag rapidly filling by the passing seconds. He packed three pairs of jeans, three shirts and two pairs of shoes locking down the case hurling the bag down onto the floor. "Joe. Please… I beg you believe me. That student! Is just. You don't understand he is a horrible, irresponsible young man! He has planned this with one of his foolish friends, who seem to have nothing better to do with their time. He is a brat!"

"And you can have him, cause im gone." He remained rather calm grabbing hold of his keys on the kitchen bench pushing past Matt "You are the most sick guy I have ever met! And you can have her too! I want nothing more to do with that cheating slut!" his words tracing Jennifer's ears.

She ran through the lit hall, eyes filled with emotional tears, dripping down the side of each cheek. Her gaze turned to Matt sighing clamping her eyes shut tight "… Matt. Go home… I'll talk with you tomorrow." Matt shrugged leaving the door side a car slowly reversing from the driveway speeding away from the property.

Jennifer closed the door behind Matt careful not to slam it tight. Matt ran down the path laughing, joy written all over the teen from back to front. Sora stumbled to her feet shaking her head "Don't you feel at the least bit guilty?"

"Why would I?"

"You shouldn't" Sora grinning. Matt released a deep sigh wiping away the freshly forming sweat on his forehead. "Are you alright Matt? You look overwhelmed by this whole drama?"

"No. Im just thinking about today."

"Today?" Sora raised one eyebrow cunningly. "Do you mean the assessment? How did that go anyway?"

"Yeah. Turned out well. I actually think I passed… but that was because of Joe." He felt through his pocket searching for something. "And… something else. But don't worry. You probably don't remember."

Sora jumped forward in front of Matt lowering both eyebrows and smiling. "Try me. I probably remember. I know you may not think I remember a lot but I seem to remember everything that involves you. Strange isn't it?"

"Yes. Very strange, but if you haven't noticed im trying to walk so." He swayed his arms from right to left. "Shift."

Sora walking backward still facing the blonde. Both eyes caught on his like a fly caught in a spider's web. It came to the junction where Matt would continue straight ahead and Sora turning left could save her a lot more time to get home. Sora sniffled "So… Um… Matt? Could I ask you something?"

"Yeah why not?"

She began hesitating "Um… what was it with your note… in class today?" she scuffed the front of her shoes against the ground.

"Oh so you _do_ remember?" Matt continuing._ I hope she doesn't get it the wrong way or something… now how do I ask?_ His eyes flicked back and forth uncontrollably right then centre.

Sora finally gained enough within herself to continue "Your gonna kick my ass for what reason, may I ask?" she laughed, "It was a pretty sad note you would think that you were gonna kill me or something, Matt. Was that all you could come up with? I really expected more from the master of drama, action and horrific devastation."

"Yeah?" he rolled his eyes away from the curious girl. "That wasn't really what I was trying to express… I…" he paused, a lump in his throat preventing him from continuing._ Should I tell her? What if she slaps me, or something? _"I um…"

"Yes? You um?" she toyed. His hands hovered above hers, resting them down in the awkward position though he found it comforting. She gazed into the ocean flowing through his eyes puzzled by his emotion_. He's never been this tense before._

"I think I…"

"Matt." she responded tranquilly. "I think I… do too."

"What you wanna kick yourself up the ass?" her emotion dropped in sarcasm before reapplying to his soft apology. "No im joking. I was meant to say… never mind you'll think its stupid."

"No I wont. I would never think _its_ stupid Matt."

She sighed, her eyes drifting away from his. Matt leaned over her, breathing down the back of her neck sending a rush of tingles through her spine. He lifted his mouth to her ear whispering gently "…I think I love you…"

She blushed lightly falling closer to his chest after his subtle lips rest on her cheek. "I… feel the same way about you." She remained holding herself close for seconds before braking away from his grasp apologising "Look. I've gotta get home, im as late as it is… dad said there was something important he had to tell me."

"Oh." Matt watching the girl disappear into darkness still standing at the bend in the road.

"I'll try and call you later! If not I'll be asleep so don't wake me please!" Sora's voice reaching his ears absorbing what she had just screamed back.

Matt combed his fingers back through his hair closing his eyes. _Did I just make a foul mistake?_

"Matt!" a striking voice greeted him gruffly. "You are in deep, _deep_ trouble you mischief maker!"

It struck him_. Did he find out that I just lied to him and pulled a prank on my teacher and her husband?_ "What are you talking about?" his guiltless gaze secure with his father's outrageous temper.

"You have one missed phone call."

"You shouldn't be listening to my pone calls!" his innocence fading to irritation.

"It was Taichi and he asked where you were I said you were out with Sora looking for a gift for Mimi's birthday. Then! He told me that Mimi's birthday isn't until next term! Can you explain that?" lips pressed tightly together.

Matt struggled inadequately to think of an excuse. _Crap… think, think stupid brain why do you choose not to work now of all times? _"Sora and I were… ok the truth is we were out looking for a new outfit… for her, not me."

His father snarled commanding his son to sit. "Matt. I have organized a weekend holiday down at the beach with the Kamiya's and the Takenouchi's. We're gonna be spending the weekend with them so behave!"

Matt nodded _so that's what Sora's dad wanted to tell her… I get it now._ "Do you mind if I call Tai?"

His father faltered itching his cheek. "Yeah alright. Go on. And make sure your room is tidy. I will wake you up seven am tomorrow morning for school so your not late and for once you will be on time."

"Yes dad I know." Matt pulled himself up from his chair darting up to his room phone back on the hook. _Dad must have put it on the hook to charge._

He dialled in Tai's number waiting patiently for the line to connect through. A half dead sleepy groan answered "Mm… Hello? If this is someone trying to give me something or sell me something for some god damn stupid reason your gonna wish you were never born. So die now!"

"Oh shutup! All you do is whine!"

"Hey Matt!" he exploded. "What you doing up at this hour?"

"More I should ask why are you sleeping at this hour?"

"I was resting my eyes! And besides why are you calling me. Can't you call Sora or Joe and annoy them?" he unenthusiastically replied.

"I just rang to tell you I got back at Mrs. Bender!"

"Oh that?" he silenced. "How did it go?"

"I think im gonna be in a lot! Of! Trouble!"

"Nice to know Matt. But… couldn't. This. Have. Waited. Until. Tomorrow?" he pondered for a minuet closing his eyes.

"Fine… I'll let you get back to the one thing your good at… sleeping! I will just go to bed anyway… See you tomorrow then Tai."

"Now I wanna talk!"

"Goodbye Tai!" Matt hung up replacing the phone on the charger. He stripped down his clothes dressing in his pyjamas. He cleaned his teeth and entered his room turning out the light. He found himself beside his bed lifting the quilt sliding into the comfort zone. Pulling the sheets over his shoulders. _I hope tomorrow won't be as bad as im imagining it to be… I just hope t wont get any worse then it already is…_ he traced over his thoughts until sliding into the unawareness of a dream.

I hope you all enjoyed that chap people sorry about the note thing hehe... anyways besides that yeah im thinking of much more to come as I said many more pairings will be involved not just Sora and Matt (mostly Sora and Matt) but I want you to review and tell me if it would be fine a Yaio and Yuri story? Cause people get a bit iffy and stop reading so I don't want to upset anyone. Miss. D here over an out… until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

All right, all right. By how you people reacted I see you don't want any Yaoi or Yuri. Ok well, it is a sorato and that's how it will remain I promise you that. But remember I said people will like Matt and he will get close to more then one person and to have dramas involved I may need to improvise a bit using the other characters dw no yaoi or yuri! But I assure you it will turn out a sorato. It is after all based on Matt and Sora. It's a surprise so I can't tell you I may have to just do a bit of Yaoi, only a little bit. But no actual proper formed relationships between BOTH of them. And I have decided on something else… yes it will be shocking but HAY! LOOK AT THE TIME I BETTER GET STARTED eh? R&R to tell me what you think just let me use my idea no real guy on guy going on but what I have in mind will be great… give it a chance.

_**I love you all my reviewers! Big thanks to you all! It's nice to know people care. This update is sent out to you guys especially!**_

Mrs. Jennifer Bender: 26

Mr. Gordon Lerman: 31

Miss. Ginger Jenning: 46

Mr. Ralph Doug AkA principle: 29

Mr. Malcolm Ishida AkA Matt's dad: 38

(There are a few more ages for you all! Oh and a few more will be out in up coming chapters)

**Chapter Three: One, two, three, four big surprises nothing more!**

"Matt! You were supposed to be up ten minuets ago, meaning you have ten minuets less to get ready!" Matt rolled onto his side, his shoulder slightly shaken by his father "Matt!"

"Wake! Sleep! Me! Soon!" Matt frowned pulling the sheets higher over his shoulders burying his head under his pillow grasping both ends tightly.

Malcolm sighed, slapping Matt's thigh "Wake up!" Matt murmured through the pillow resting his eyes again. "Matt! If your not up by the count of three im dragging you to school in your pyjamas!"

Matt lied weakly through his throat. "Mmmm… im sick."

"Bullshit! Now get up!" Malcolm grasped Matt's ankles pulling against the teen. The blonde held onto the top of his bed refusing to let go. Malcolm slammed his hand down by Matt's side storming out the room. "You better be ready soon!"

Matt pushed away the pillow and blankets, eyes half open and a drained expression worn on his face. "Im gonna push you down the stairs!" Matt began thundering around his room for his uniform. "Then im gonna throw milk in your face!" he gathered together his school pants and school shirt shedding his other garments, replacing them with his clean clothes. "After im done doing that im gonna pop all the tires on your car! And then im gonna swallow the key to the house and lock you outside!" Matt stomped through the barely visible floor of his room pulling out his socks from his drawer.

"Matt, just shutup! You are going to be late!"

"Am not! You dumb fucker, now im awake and I am going to be sleepy all day long and it will be your fault!" Matt hopped out his door pulling on his first sock the other sock in his mouth. "Shish shates shisgusting!"

"Im sorry Matt I couldn't understand a word you just said through that disease infested sock in your fat gob!" Malcolm drove a quickened pace toward the staircase watching the blonde reversing to the stairwell unintentionally "You're about to fall and break something!"

"Shon't shorry, ish shwill bshe insh a casht shoor shomshing." He released the sock from his mouth now attempting to clothe his foot. "I said. Don't worry, it will be in a cast or something!"

"No!" His father corrected. "You're about to break the stairs or the banister. The whole house for that matter!" Malcolm's eyes caught the boy hopping backwards closer to the stairs. "Matt!" The blonde balanced unsteadily, falling back on one foot to the stair below, then the next until loosing stability falling to the bottom. "Are you hurt?" the blonde stiff on his back.

"If I say yes do I get time off school?" he lay motionless like a dead cockroach grumbling. "Stupid… think they can trick me… stupid…"

Malcolm sighed burying his face in his hands "Brush your teeth and fix up that monstrosity you call your hair."

"I don't have bad breath if that's what you're trying to point out. Your breath smells like a camels arse if you wanted to know." He said innocuously. "And my hair is perfect! Unlike your's that looks like its decaying on the top of your head" Matt rolled onto his side rising back to his feet, stepping into the bathroom grabbing his toothbrush. He brushed his teeth as his father has commanded and fixed his hair to its occasional style.

He stood in the kitchen locking his eyes on his father now entering. "Can you make me breakfast?"

"You do it."

"Fine whatever." He rolled his eyes adding in a whisper "Prick." He opened the microwave throwing in two pieces of uncooked bread clamming shut the microwave door.

Malcolm watched curiously coughing "If you're trying to make toast, you use a toaster to toast bread Matt, not a microwave. A microwave heats up things not toasts it." Matt snarled mouthing rudely the advice his father just gave him removing the warm bread.

He tried the procedure again placing the two slices of bread into the toaster pushing down on the handle. The toast immediately sprung back up Matt gazing aimlessly at the bread. He leaned forward pushing down again, eyes calmly locked with the bread, Malcolm just watching amusingly from the background. The bread popped up again. Matt's gaze became murderous pushing down more heavily "You eat the bead and make it cooked so I can have breakfast." It popped up again "Cook the bread." He asked serenely to the toaster. Disobeying the bread sprung up again "Cook the break." This time he instructed more firmly the bread popping up again "Take the fucking bread you hunk of shit!" he slammed his hand down repetitively on the handle, the bread popping up time and time again. The bread remained still for a second… Pop! "Gah! You fucker! Im gonna make you a god damn shit tray and send you off to Tokyo!"

"Why Tokyo?" Malcolm arched both eyebrows.

"Because" Matt began "Its as, **_far!_ **Away as I can get it!" His father held back a laugh watching the teen grab the toaster shaking the item repetitively before removing the bread throwing the two slices across the room shortly followed by the toaster "Doesn't matter. I didn't want toast anyway."

"You know Matt it would have toasted the bread if you plugged it in. Don't you think?" Malcolm sipped his coffee taking himself and his breakfast over to the table.

Matt opened the fridge gazing through each shelf._ Yuck something that looks half eaten… chocolate… some other shit that can't find a home… this doesn't look too bad._ He removed a foil-covered doughnut throwing the entire packaging into the microwave forcing his finger on start. Matt folded his arms watching the rotating foil in the oven. A small flame burst from the foil "Dad! Shit! The microwaves on fire!"

"You idiot! What did you do?"

"I _tried _to make breakfast!" Matt kicked the door hoping it would suddenly stop. "Un burn! Un burn! Poof! Hello!" Matt was pushed aside by his father opening the microwave door throwing in a container full of water.

"There problem solved… You don't put foil in a microwave! I hope you have learnt you're lesson. We have to get you to school now and you haven't eaten breakfast."

"Im fine." He picked up the hot foil unwrapping the soggy doughnut drooping through his fingers splattering on the floor "I just lost my appetite anyway… look… Dad. Please. I am fully capable of getting myself something to eat if I really want it. There are people walking around the streets everywhere."

"So… you're gonna jump out at someone and nor their leg off?" Matt threw his schoolbag over his shoulder grumbling to the sly remark of his father following behind locking the door at their exit. "Get in the car."

"What the fuck do you think im doing?" Malcolm slid in the car and slammed closed his door slapping Matt across the leg "Ouch! What did I do?"

"I have to start being more strict on you. And swearing is not appropriate." Matt rubbed his leg leaning up against his window watching the property pass by. Matt was driven to school every day by his father, a special request from the school. It had been a year before Matt had caught the bus. Matt continuously threw things at the bus driver and swore at him and therefore everyday the bus driver dreaded stopping at that school, which is why he was later instructed he would catch a ride with his father. "I still don't understand why I can't have a license." Matt frowned.

"Well. Lets think about what you just said." Malcolm clamped his hands tightly on the steering wheel, breaking behind a stopping car. "If you had a licence there would be no such thing as a road. The footpath would be considered a road, the houses would be considered roads, and the river would be considered a road. Everywhere! Would! Be! A! Road!"

Matt pushed back in his seat rolling his eyes. "Yeah. Whatever you say… adults suck."

"Ok Matt. Adults suck. By the way, when you get home from school we are packing and leaving for the trip. Tai and Sora will come home with you today, don't muck up and don't dawdle on the way home."

Matt opened the car door throwing his backpack over his shoulder "Please, when have I ever wasted time."

"Just don't be home late, I wanna get there before nightfall." Matt grumbled slamming closed his door. "Bye Matt." the blonde attempted to force a smile in return.

"Well finally you're here!" Matt turned holding his breath. "I thought you weren't coming for a minuet there."

"Oh god! I thought you were the principle or something." Matt freed a sigh of relief. The brunet tapped his foot impatiently coughing to break the silence. "Tap that foot a little faster you stupid dumb-"

"Matt!" Sora jumped out from behind drumming his shoulders "you are late mister, where have you been? We have been waiting here for over fifteen minuets." Sora grumbled under her breath.

"That's not my fault" Matt protested frowning "You shouldn't have waited for me."

Taichi smacked his forehead "I pray there will be a day when you Matt, can do everything right." The brunet endeavoured a smirk through his 'im serious' expression.

"Hay! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah. As much as I hate agreeing with Matt I must say, you can't talk you are just as bad as he is!"

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!

Sora sighed reading through her classes scheduled for the day "I have… maths, and… creative writing. Crap! Im gonna be late!" she screamed back huddling her books against her chest.

Taichi giggled prancing about like a little schoolgirl "I have a free! Ha! Sucked in, if Sora has maths that means you have maths too, meaning you are stuck with brainy for the first lesson of the day!"

"Ha! Yeah." Matt rearranged the positioning of the straps from his bag, rolling back his shoulders "well then you have fun with you little free." Matt began pacing, he stopped turning whilst clicking his fingers "oh yeah! And you're coming home with Sora and I today, yes?"

"Matt, im not stupid."

"You sure?" Matt arched his eyebrow smirking "well im gonna be late and im blaming you, Malcolm's already ticked off at me."

"I bet he is!"_ I don't get it; he calls him dad occasionally, but Malcolm… I don't even call my dad by his first name._ Taichi stretched his arms waving through a yawn. "See ya Matt!"

"Bye Tai!"

_Ok, I realize im late. Walk in, act casual… oh crap I have gay old Lerman! This is going to be a long maths lesson._ Matt rolled his eyes, books resting by his thigh. He entered the classroom, students jotting down points from their textbooks.

"Good morning sunshine! What cherry filled cloud dropped you past here at this time, from land of the delicious fairies?"

Matt clapped his hands together smiling sarcastically "Oh the hallway is so magical! And seriously do you know how hard it is to find two like grey socks in the morning?" _Hell! I could pass as gay!_

Mr. Lerman smiled "See that seat over there?" Mr. Lerman directed a finger towards a seat at the front of the room "that seat is like so magical too!"

Matt grinned foolishly "Oh yeah! Great spot. And Gordon… pink is so your colour!"

"Why thankyou Matt! I bought it yesterday! I was like shopping for like… five hours and I got the best appealing clothes in the store!" Matt threw down his books over his desk sliding into his seat.

Matt tried exceptionally hard to remain silent. He rocked forward again in his seat pulling his textbook closer. He opened the front cover skimming through the contents. _What the hell have I been doing, how can everyone listen to this crap? Its mumbo jumbo! What is mumbo jumbo anyway? Maybe its some kinda mushroom voodoo crap._

"Matt?"

"I don't like mushrooms!"

The room held silent before Mr. Lerman continued "Ok, your weird. Uh this is your new planner, apparently the other one was misplaced, am I right?"

"Uh…" Matt stirred. "Yeah that's right."

"Well again you fell asleep in class, and the bell just rang so I guess… class dismissed." Matt left the room shortly followed up by Joe.

"Hey!" Matt replied with a grim stare "Well at least you opened your textbook today… that's a start."

Matt focused his attention forward pulling at his hair with his free hand "Its not that! Im fine failing, I really don't care. I just cant be bothered facing my next class with that stupid old faggot."

Joe tried not to meet eyes with the blonde darting off down the hall "Ok then have fun, Miss. Jenning is waiting for you! Don't be late Matt!"

Matt continued down the corridor sighing,_ stupid dumb teacher now she's gonna get mad at me. Although im not exactly late yet._ He turned his head eyes glued to his right freezing in his tracks. _Hmm I am a bit thirsty…not! But this is such a good opportunity! No… cant be late… maybe just a quick prank._

He dropped his books reaching into his pocket retrieving a pen. His eyes scanned left and right,_ well no ones around._ He ripped apart the pen approaching the drinking fountain. He bit his tongue suppressing the urge to laugh. He squeezed the pen into the drinking fountain clogging the bubbler. He turned the handle slightly, he grinned _oh! I feel so sorry for the poor sucker that uses this next!_

Matt scooped up his books running forward into the room at his right. Miss. Jenning groaned, "Well… you're not exactly as late as I thought you would have been so please take a seat Mr. Ishida."

Matt paced around the classroom seating beside Sora "Where were you Matt?"

"Oh just got a bit sidetracked but im here and im not really late." Matt piled his books together neatly listening out for him name.

"Jonathan?" she was responded with the term present or absent "Matt? I don't even want an answer from you, if everyone didn't know you were here then there is something wrong."

"What!" Matt pushed back his chair. "You stupid fat cow!"

Miss. Jenning approached Matt standing at his desk now folding her arms "Your ears mustn't work to well."

"Maybe not." Matt pulled back "Too bad my nose works just fine!" Sora shook her head burying her face in her hands. Matt sniffed the air coughing "You smell like an old person!"

"That's because I am an old person!" Miss. Jenning began shading a dark red the veins on her forehead becoming visible.

"What do you know, my eyes work perfectly fine too." Matt grinned slyly trying to play the part of innocence. "I don't wanna sound rude or anything but you look like you were melted out of a giant ice cube from the Stone Age."

"Im not gonna even bother arguing with you."

"Good." Matt sighed watching thoughtfully as Sora removed her diary jotting in a quick note. "Where you going?"

"Won't be long." Sora replied in a whisper. She threw down her planer on Miss. Jennings desk, the teacher signing in approval. Sora headed elegantly out the door, planner in hand sparing back a quick glance.

Matt opened his workbook, pencil scraping the paper. He focused all this thought together chewing the end of his led beginning you write. He hummed tapping his fingertips against the page._ Oh crap! What if Sora has gone to get a drink? She'll kill me… literally. Crap I hate her when she's mad; she is seriously dangerous when she gets in 'the mood'_ Matt's hand shot up.

"Yes Matt? What is wrong now?"

"Uh if it's not too much to ask… where did Sora go?"

Miss. Jenning arched her eyebrow in confusion "Well, its not really appropriate but if it will get you back to working then I suppose… she's gone to get a drink. Why do you ask Ishida?"

"Ah shit!" Matt jumped out from his seat as Sora entered the classroom. Her hair drenched, white shirt now transparent and short's which she preferred over the skirt soaked. Her shoes filled with water and temper gradually rising.

She clamped her fist's "Maaaaatt!"

"Help me! Someone!" Matt threw back his chair Sora pushing past to grab Matt "Ah! Killer on the loose! She's got PMS!" Miss. Jenning rose from her seat watching Matt dart out the door at the same time laughing.

"Im gonna kill you Matt!"

"Help me!" Matt's voice echoed through the hall.

Sora chased the blonde screaming after him, "When I get my hands on you! You're gonna wish you were never born!" she stopped gazing above her _your going down Ishida. I count on it!_

Matt looked back "She's gone?" his eyes sharp scanning the corridor left and right "Sora? Sora common this isn't funny!" he smiled beginning to laugh "Ok Sora, don't jump out at me."

He waited for her reply though receiving nothing. He tried again; he walked forward slow and steady like a game of hide and go seek "Matt!"

"Crap!" Sora jumped down from the roof straddling Matt's shoulder's tightening her legs around Matt's chest "Don't pull my hair!" Sora tugged again at his hair after being commanded not to.

"Look what you did! Im soaking wet! Cause of you!"

"You're making me wet!"

"I don't care!" Sora slapped his forehead, then his cheek "You jerk! You planned this I know you did!"

"I didn't exactly plan to carry you around on my shoulders!" Matt avoided he walls brushing past people at the doors of classrooms to watch the childish teens "You're gonna make us fall!"

Sora waved her arms about struggling to balance on Matt's shoulders "Matt! Stop moving so quickly!"

Matt ran into the gym hall interrupting a class in process. "What in blazes is going on here?" the teacher called after Matt.

Sora lifted her arms grabbing a balance beam, Matt ran underneath. She dropped to the floor removing her shoes. "Now you die Ishida!"

Matt groaned attempting to smile although he appeared more frightened then anything. He caught her fists in both hands then clutched his stomach after a knee to the gut. Sora pulled his shirt up over his head tossing the garment aside "Stop it! Sora!" she held the blondes head tightly between her legs wrapping her arms around his back tightening roughly in his stomach area. "Stop it Sora, my head feels like its being ripped off my shoulders!"

Matt leaned back up into a standing position, Sora still holding her place "Don't fall back whatever you do!"

"Why will I hurt the irate princess?" Matt gripped Sora's shirt falling onto his back ripping her item of clothing in the process.

"You ruined my shirt! Stupid jerk!" Sora gritted her teeth tugging at Matt's pants.

"Don't ruin my pants!"

"I'll do what the hell I want!"

The gym teacher watched horrifically from the background, his students watching the two scream and yell at one another. Taichi entered the hall followed by a mass of teachers and students "Oh, no." Taichi covered his eyes biting his lip.

Taichi watched the gym teacher push past the crowd "Im going to get Mr. Doug!"

"You evil, evil bitch!" Matt blocked a strike from Sora holding her arms behind her back digging his knee into her spine, still not noticing the mass of people watching "Am I hurting you?"

"Kinda!"

"That's good." Matt tugged again on her arms though lost grip. She slapped his face straddling his waist pinning down both arms. "Ok now _your_ hurting me." Matt managed to free his arms rolling to change the odds now Matt on top of Sora, the young teen pinned down.

She continued struggling slightly moving under his body "You are the biggest asshole! When I get up im gonna flush your head down the toilet."

"Guys!" Taichi called from the crowed. Matt turned his head as did Sora noticing the grim and horrified shock on each face "Maybe you should… you know like um…"

"What?" Matt and Sora shouted in unison.

"Maybe you should um… look at what you are wearing and what position your in."

Sora closed her eyes _please don't tell me I am in something I really don't want to even say to myself!_ Matt gazed down jumping up in a matter of seconds.

"Oh crap! This is all your fault Sora!"

Sora blushed realizing she was only wearing a blue bra and blue underwear "Holy shit! Matt im gonna kill you!" she hind behind Matt pressing her back up against his. "Look what the hell im wearing!"

"Yeah I saw! I am in my underwear" he whispered back "You've got a nice body though Sora. Ouch!" Matt rubbed the back of his head after being struck by one of her fists.

"I can say the same about you. But you can't hit me!"

Tai cracked up covering his mouth "You guys look so stupid!"

"Shutup Tai!" Sora covered her face trying to avoid further embarrassment, the red in her face intensifying the more she thought about it.

Taichi ran forward standing in front of Matt "Ok everyone back to class. Ok you gym people go wait outside for your teacher this is all going to be fine." The audience left the hall leaving Sora, Matt and Taichi. "So… how stupid do you feel now Matt? One of your own little tricks backfired."

Sora turned around to face Matt slapping his face "I am completely ticked off at you right now!"

"Sora. It looks like your wearing a bikini!"

"I hate bikini's!" Sora stomped her feet attempting to cover up with her arms. "I am practically naked! This is all the evil work of Matt!"

"Calm down Sora!" Matt chuckled "it doesn't matter, its over now. Except im really cold and I can't exactly put my clothes on cause you kind of destroyed them in your stupid rampage frenzy."

Mr. Doug burst through the gym doors handing a towel to both teens "Come immediately to my office… how did I know you were involved Ishida?" he sighed slapping his forehead "Taichi. You can head back to class."

"Yes sir." Tai assured the principle leaving the area as quickly as possible.

"Now! This is cutting into your recess, so it doesn't bother me." Sora sat seated beside Matt both teens now fully dressed in a new set of clothes "I can understand that this was all a mishap. Am I right?"

Sora mused. "N-"

"Yes!" Matt quickly correcting her "uh… it will never happen again, I promise you."

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!

Matt quickly rose from his seat though called back "Matt! Get back here!" he did so reseating beside Sora. "You say to me that this wont happen again but im sorry to say I can't trust you… Matt…" Mr. Doug paused jointing his fingers together like jigsaw pieces "Im sorry to say, but I think… I may have to expel you."

"What!" Sora shouted, through Matt's loud aspect of shock "Mr. Doug, by all due respect you cant pull Matt out of the school!"

Mr. Doug rubbed his eyes groaning, "Im sorry miss. Takenouchi. But I think it may be for the best." Sora's mouth dropped Matt fiddling with his thumbs.

"But! Can't you think of another punishment for him? One that you can give to him every time he does something wrong. Maybe like a tally and for every certain amount of strikes he gets you… punish him?"

Matt pressed his lips together gazing into the puzzle slowly solving in Mr. Doug's eyes "Well… I guess that's not a bad idea. But im not so sure… Hmmm… alright deal." Matt jumped out from his seat smiling and clapping "But! I have planned your punishment will be… I'll think of it, when I have something in my head you will be back here." Matt thanked the principle, as did Sora jumping out the office door.

"You are a legend!" Matt jumped and accepted a hi-five offered by Sora.

"I know. If it wasn't for me, you would be in so much trouble!"

Matt mused. "Sora why would you help me after that whole incident? And how did you know it was me who did it?"

She smiled shaking her head "One, I helped you because without you I am nothing. And two, because you are the only person who would pull such a lame joke, and you yourself said you got sidetracked. When I entered the room you were all worried anyway." She laughed out loud rubbing the back of her neck.

Matt still standing in an upright position joined her, now also laughing "It was pretty funny, I have never seen that much of you before!"

"You are sick in the head Matt, really sick in the head." She licked the bottom half of her lips lifting her eyes to the ceiling "What do you think your punishment will be?"

"I don't know, I don't really care either. But I have a new diary and I am mad at that stupid Jennifer! Something tells me she is going to get me back today!"

"Why do you think that?" Sora began leading Matt through the crowding hall. "I mean, why would she want to make you mad? She saw how pissed off you can get."

Matt tried to force a smile turning down the hall to his locker. He began his combination; the smell of his locker was absolutely horrid. It was like asking for a death sentence "Matt!"

"Huh?" Matt spun round to meet the brunet giggling "Oh hey Tai. What are you doing?"

"No idea, I am going to class, but th-" he stopped covering his mouth "What the fuck is that dreadful stench?"

Matt closed up his locker after retrieving his books "I think my hermit crab from the beginning of the year died in there. I don't think I took him home. And now" he held a hand on his chest closing his eyes "We mourn crabby."

"What the fuck is crabby?" Tai cracked up.

"I _think_ that was the crabs name." Matt began to ponder tapping his forehead with his index finger lightly "Oh well it doesn't really matter. It could have been something bigger. It could have been you Tai!"

"Ewe." Taichi cringed. "I feel really sick now. And I have science! We are dissecting a frog today!"

"Yay!" Matt shouted tugging at Taichi's sleeve to quicken their pace to class. "I have the best idea, this will be so fun!"

* * *

Why wouldnt i like to be Taichi right now? Well guess for youself. Ok People I hope you liked it, I promise you I will make you think science is the best subject this world knows. And you guys are gonna have to love Drama he, he… oh no don't worry just a few ideas the next chap should be a real crack up! I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it took so long I started writing a new story called Corrupted by… yeah so soz about that I will try to be more quick next time oh and please review a get really happy I jump around on my seat. And yes I have legs!

Alright people this is Miss. D signing off! I'll update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, yes im back and im sorry I took as long as I did. Anyways, I was kinda' busy reading, yeah me read. Strange yes? Oh well. Ok for that big loud mouth reviewer Moppy! Here is your stinken update! You stupid dumb mop! Nah im only kidd'en pal. And well the people who know me, you may see a bit of a similar story here, the diary thing, the whole loud mouth rude ass, bastard, ok, ok you get the point. Well here is my chapter four, wow chapter four already? These things go so fast but there is plenty more to get on with. Oh and again R&R please:D **AND THANKYOU REVIEWERS SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING LOVE YOU ALL!** I could chat all day so best stop now. Please enjoy.

AND A BIG THANKYOU...

nickygirl

JyouraKoumi

Soramon

Moppy

roxyauthor2b

Tamika DanarDraco

bianca

Miss waweepop

(More ages. Oh and btw, I do know I stuffed up the ages it is intentional)

Mimi Tachikawa: 17

Mrs. Ren Lorla: 33

**

* * *

**

**Chapter four: Love me, love me not, you love me!**

"I hope your all going to pay a small segment of attention, if so it would be gladly appreciated by myself." A woman stood from the front of the science lab. A pair of intellectual appearing glasses pushed far back against her nose. Her thick black hair was neatly tied back in a ponytail. She seemed in her mid thirty's, maybe a slight alteration. Matt's teacher, Mrs. Lorla has spent the past three years teaching. Two of those three years had been with Matt, and as anyone can guess science and Matt just don't mix unless you enjoy unstable chemical reactions daily, or some sick twisted idea he may have. "I can all hope you remembered to study the theory demonstration 'dissecting an amphibian?" She peered around the classroom smiling and nodded to a raised hand.

Matt groaned, "I didn't exactly read it."

"And hows that my problem Mr. Ishida?" she asked.

Matt mused snarling, "Well technically it isn't." Matt concealed a sly remark accepting a paper offered to him from his teacher. Even Matt knew Mrs. Lorla wasn't the type of teacher to mess with, and yes he would overpower her in most cases, if he were to oblige himself.

"Ok, all settled, are we Matt?" he forced a smile through his clamped jaws. "Ok well, this is how today's lesson will progress." Matt rest his head down on the desk attempting to listen to the teachers rambling "I will provide you with the equipment you and your partner will need, from there I want you to copy off the sheet and record what you see or interesting things you may encounter. Just don't make this a very messy lesson; I don't think our French teacher's will enjoy scraping frog's leg's off the wall's."

Taichi pushed back out from his seat, as did Matt collecting the necessary equipment they would need.

Taichi placed the frog down on its back pulling his gloves higher over his wrists. "That's the most sickest thing I have ever seen." Taichi poked out his tongue.

"Yum, yum Tai, look a free uncooked meal." Matt lifted the small amphibian to his mouth running his tongue along its back.

"Yuck! That is so disgusting! Matt you are a sick, wrong person!"

"Matt." His teacher began blithely "Don't put dead animals in your mouth if they haven't been cooked and decontaminated." She sighed leaving Matt and Taichi to work.

He placed it back down lifting the scapple to its upper torso "How do you know you have to cut there?" Taichi questioned Matt.

"I don't we're going to find out." He cut under its skin running the blade through the middle of its chest, pulling apart the two halves "Ewe, that is a bit sick… I dare you to put your tongue in its guts!"

"What!" Taichi exclaimed slightly stumbling back covering his mouth at the same time. None of the other classmates had heard him yell. His eyes shifting vaguely "If I _did_ there has to be something in it for me."

Matt thought for a brief minuet releasing quick hums and sighs. He poked the small creature dropping his head forward closer to examine it. "What about…"

Taichi snapped "Just hurry up! The longer you take the less im in this whole crap thing!"

"Ok, ok. Calm down." He frowned lowering both eyebrows "I licked it."

"Exactly!" Taichi screamed out again "You licked its back! You want me to stick my tongue in its gizzards!"

"And?"

Taichi's jaw dropped in amazement open to Matt's suggestions "If you think of something quick I might quickly get it over and done with before I actually realise im licking a frog's guts."

Matt pondered for a brief moment. "Ok. I got it." He snapped his fingers. "If you do it, then I promise you I will complete a dare, any of your choice."

Taichi pressed his lips tighter together and moaned. "Well… ok, but you have to promise, you will do _anything_ I want you to do?"

"Yeah I promise."

"And if you don't." Taichi quickly threatened. "I will… do something really, really bad!"

Matt trembled sarcastically "Oh, something really, really bad. Im so afraid." His voice became girlier waving his arms "He might hurt me, or break my nails." He laughed out loud covering his face lifting his hand to Taichi's shoulder "Im joking, I sware on my reputation. On my world of evil and torment I will do whatever you dare me to. Just not 'R' rated please."

"Don't worry, nothing that bad. I have a bit of an idea though." _This will be worth it. I know it will. Just keep telling yourself that Tai and you'll believe it. Im talking to myself… that is really sad!_

Matt grumbled jabbing his finger at the frog again "Now you have to keep up your end of the bargain. Lick the frog's gizzards." Matt chuckled. Taichi lifted the creature into his hands Matt interrupted "No! You can't pick it up."

"Fine!" Taichi moved the scapple away. He didn't exactly want to be cut in the process, what would he tell his mother if his face had been partly torn up, like he had done a bad shaving job. _I can't believe im doing this! Oh Tai you are so gonna regret this._

_He is so gonna regret this!_ "Well? Hurry up Tai." Matt stood by folding his arms over one another.

Tai dropped his head to it's level peering in at its inside's, studying the foul appearance and smelling the foul stench "My tongue is going to have frog gizzard stench on it forever!" he swallowed hard watching the teacher leave the class for a short second. _And now…_ he poked out his tongue running it through the inside of the creature lying on its back.

"Yuck!"

"I can't believe I just did that!" Tai covered his mouth and ran through the class diving under a running tap rinsing his mouth.

Matt continued laughing clutching his stomach with the 'you idiot' printed on his lips. Taichi still held his head under the tap gargling a decent amount of water then spitting. "So how do frogs taste Tai?"

"GuhshGuhp!" he shouted through the pressing water, though Matt understood he was screaming out 'shutup' Taichi wiped his mouth shaking as he swallowed "Ewe, I have the most dreadful taste in my mouth."

He returned to his desk "You have to admit that is the most hilarious thing this world has ever known."

"I didn't even find it amusing, but now I have one whole dare one to get you back with." Taichi rubbed his tongue scratching his tastebuds. Even the science fish tank was looking better then the frog including the gunk collected on the glass. "Besides all this crap, what do you have next?"

Matt lifted his planer studying the page clearly speaking "Uh… History! Uh…" he was hesitating to continue, "I hate that teacher!"

"You hate all teacher's it doesn't surprise me at all. Why, what don't you like about her?" Taichi opened his science book searching through his pencil case for a pen.

"What _do_ I like?" Matt grumbled. "I Just hate her full stop, she does everything in her power to get at me!"

"Calm down Matt." Taichi shook Matt slightly. "Anyway… im so excited about this afternoon! I love holidays at the beach. And the fact Sora and you are going, will make the trip more enjoyable, wait wrong choice of words… exotic."

Matt sighed heavily before lowering his head to work. He began jotting down quick scribbled points written mainly in slang. Taichi finished his questions throwing down his pen to face the blonde asking, "Do you like Sora by any chance?"

"What?" Matt asked oddly finishing off the last question. The deep lump in his throat could have _almost_ hid away his lie, but even Taichi could see through his smug look. Tai fixed his eyes on Matt's tilting in his eyebrows as Matt continued, "Why the hell would I like Sora, she's just a friend Tai, nothing more. You can't like your friends that's just weird"

"But you're a weird person." Matt almost punched Tai before he added "Alright, alright. It just seemed that way. And it was just how I was thinking."

"Since when do you think Tai?" Matt questioned as the lesson finally came to a finish.

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!

Matt quickly collected his books under his arm, screaming back goodbye to Taichi "I'll see you in history, don't be late Taichi."

"See ya Matt, don't _you_ late for class unless you want Miss. Pung on your back all day!" Tai laughed also collecting his books.

Matt dashed through the corridor attempting to actually arrive on time for once. He turned a sharp corner colliding with Sora "Oh shit! Sorry Sora."

She helped gather his books handing each volume of text to him. She tucked a free strand of hair behind her ear and whispered "Can I please talk to you, for a quick second. I wont take long."

"Yeah, of corse. What's wrong?" he led her through the school grounds, to a small isolated place. Far out in behind a small wall under a large vine tree, which covered them. It was still bright as light could shine between the leaves and the ground was dry covered in a thick layer of clean grass.

Matt dropped his books and seated asking Sora to sit "Ok, you looked really worried a second ago… what's up?"

Her eyes fixed on the ground kneeling beside her textbooks. Matt didn't want to push her at this time so he told her about his recent science lesson "We uh… had to dissect this frog today. And I dared Tai to lick the frog's guts; it was the funniest thing I have ever seen. But now he owes me one dare. Damn Tai and his ways of making me do things." He waited patiently but still Sora avoided eye contact with the blonde. "Sora?" she didn't reply only pressed her lips tightly together. He placed his hand on hers lifting her chin with his free hand "you can tell me anything… you know that right?"

Sora's eyes suddenly became murky pools of emotion. Matt froze, he felt torn and broken to see her so sad, _she's never like this. I don't want her to feel this way; she wasn't like this before_ "Sora? I don't care if I miss _three_ lessons. I want to know you're alright." He gently grabbed her hand and sighed. "You have to talk to me… I can obviously see something's upsetting you. Will you tell me what it is? Sor?"

He gripped her hand tighter as a stream of tears fell from her eyes "I…" she paused and cleared her throat "I… just got called to the office…"

Matt stroked her cheek with his thumb clearing away her tears. "And what happened?"

"And…" she took a deep breath closing her eyes and shook her head. "Ok. Sorry, I just… I heard something I didn't really want to hear…" her voice trailed off.

Matt lifted Sora onto his lap wrapping his arms around her waist and asked, "I'm not making you feel… uncomfortable?" She shook her head resting against his chest. Matt closed his eyes and kissed her neck "What didn't you want to hear?" _Did I just kiss Sora's neck? What the hell? Ok Matt, don't do that again before you regret it._

She sighed soothingly, as he breathed down her back. She picked up where she left off "Mr. Doug lied… sort of… well, you're not exactly going to be here at this school anymore."

Matt absorbed every word she said but ignored it. He unfastened the top of her shirt kissing her shoulder fluently.

Matt stopped biting his bottom lip. "I am so sorry… I shouldn't have done that should I?"

She smiled and pressed her mouth against his. After a second, maybe two, Matt ran his tongue across her lips and then through her mouth._ She is so beautiful! But I can't help thinking im making a mistake. _

_I've never seen him like this. It's so… different. But he doesn't care about any of this._ Sora continued breaking in and out of the kiss trying to speak "Matt… I can't let you go."

Matt combed his fingers through Sora's hair kissing her again "Go where?"

Her head rest on his shoulder speaking with a shaky voice "You're… you're going to be home schooled. And… if that doesn't work they are going to take this to the maximum point."

He opened his eyes and rested a free hand on her cheek speaking sincere and calm. "The only thing I'll miss about this school is you."

Sora smiled in return and for the fun of it asked why. "Why? Why will you miss me?"

"Because." he started. "You are the most… beautiful person I have ever known. If you weren't in my life, then… I'd have nothing to live for. You really are special Sora, and I wouldn't trade you for anything…"

_He is so cute! He's gonna make me cry. I love him more then I already do when he's like this._ "You are perfect." She relaxed feeling Matt's warm hands just above her hips working on her body.

"It's funny Miss. Takenouchi. I just have to ask. Did you purposely ruin my clothes? Or was it all accidental?" Matt smiled.

"It was all accidental. What about you? Purpose of accidental?"

Matt laughed but answered honestly "I didn't mean to but I sure liked the position I had you in."

"Matt!" Sora covered her face laughing in her hands. "You liked the position I was in or what I was wearing?"

Matt mused leaning over Sora "Hmm… both." He gently fell forwards onto her body, intentionally straddling her waist. Sora unbuttoned his shirt throwing the garment aside "Was that intentional? Or another accident?" he laughed through his question playfully.

Sora shook her head "Intentional." Matt removed Sora's shirt tossing it beside his. _He really is perfect. _

Matt assured his body weight wasn't too much working again through her mouth.

"I bet you he's around here somewhere bludging." Taichi exclaimed. He was walking through the school football fields with Mimi and Joe, searching for the blonde. "I bet he's hiding!" Taichi pouted.

Mimi continued walking between the two boys ever so drastically complaining. "My feet are killing me."

"Do you have to complain?" Taichi whined. He sighed lifting his head again and added. "Wait! Mimi, was Sora in class?"

"Who the hell, do you think _im_ looking for?" she whimpered hopping in am attempt to rub her feet. "No doubt Sora has gone home… maybe she had no more lesson's today."

Joe shook his head "Nope she has to be here. Probably with Matt no doubt."

"Shutup for one minuet!" Mimi interrupted. "Sora was called to the office, now I remember. Maybe she went home." Taichi and Joe arched an eyebrow each, trying to point out they were thinking 'what are you on about?' Mimi groaned. "She is still here! And as you said Joe she probably is with Matt."

Taichi stopped gazing around the field tapping his index finger against his cheek in thought. "Where would I be if I was Matt?" he hummed loudly. "Why did they both have to go missing?" Tai dropped to his knees rolling around in the grass for absolutely no reason.

The other two sat sighing, resting their heads in both hands "Im thirsty." Mimi began again with the whining.

"Maybe Sora finally snapped and killed Matt." Joe suggested. "If so, she did us all a favour! Thankyou Sora! I've always liked you!" Mimi and Tai looked at Joe surprisingly, he laughed and waved his arms about "Not literally you guys!"

"What if Matt killed Sora?" Mimi pondered.

"What if they aren't even together _Mimi_?" Taichi put both hands on his hips and exaggerated her name. "Besides we aren't doing anything by sitting here."

Mimi screamed in return "You sat down first!" Mimi struggled again to her feet leaning against Tai. They led each other through the fields spotting a bunch of vine trees "One of them could be hiding under one of those jellyfish tree's." Mimi ran forward with Joe and Taichi parting the vines on each tree.

Mimi's eyes widened, Tai's mouth dropped and Joe covered his eyes turning away "Sora!" Sora jumped, as did Matt who was lying over her, with his tongue down her throat. She covered as much of herself as she could and blushed a fire red. Matt slipped back into his pants, wrapping his arms around Sora's breasts "What are you two doing!" Mimi screamed more then questioned.

Sora bit her bottom lip looking over at Matt beside her still covering her chest "We uh… we were talking." Sora tried explaining.

"It's a bit hard talking when you've got your tongue's in each other's throats." Taichi made his appearance. "You guys were!" Taichi stopped. He looked of all emotion, surprised.

Sora buried her face in Matt's arm hoping she would wake up realizing this was only a dream. Matt shook his head at Tai "Look. I was talking to Sora and then… it kind of happened…"

The brunet toyed playfully laughing as he spoke "So… you're telling me. Your tongue made it into her mouth and your-"

"We get the point Tai!" Sora started. She was still blushing as Mimi began talking.

"See Joe you were wrong, Sora isn't killing Matt she's fucking him!" she held a fist over her mouth. "You both realize this isn't PD prac right?" there was complete silence "You guys are supposed to laugh. Why don't you two get dressed an come out when you're ready?" Mimi turned around wandering over near Joe.

Taichi laughed also turning away whispering, "Busted…"

It became almost dark again and even more, quiet. Sora lifted her head and dragged herself away from Matt "I can't believe it!" Sora shouted, none other the others could hear them, as they were too far away. Matt pulled her back against his chest gently nibbling her shoulder. "Common Matt." she smiled trying to pull away again.

"What's wrong?" he refused to let her go slightly laughing in her ear.

"Nothing's wrong you hot bastard. I just need to get dressed" She joked wondering how he would react.

He squeezed her tighter kissing her neck and running his fingertips elegantly across her body. "Alright." He released her the two now dressing themselves.

After they had finished Sora tuned and faced Matt "I can't believe I just did that."

"Neither can I…" Matt breathed. _She's not gonna hit me that's for sure. Do I really regret it?_

"Ok, from now on we'll have to keep it toned down a little." Matt looked away.

Her voice was irresistible, and Matt was easily caught by it "You're right… let's just go. The only thing I'm worried about right now is your dad." He lowered his head "if any of those three tell him… I wont see you ever again…"

She kissed him softly helping him to his feet tucking her books under her arm. "Can I ask you one thing?" Matt looked up at her as he picked up his textbooks waiting patiently as her lips moved.

"Of corse… what is it?"

* * *

Chapter Four is complete! Oh what will happen next?Yeah! Dramatizing and I didn't even get to the good bit! Oh well it can wait till I update, HEY THAT RHYMES! Anyways I hope you liked it, and you will be sitting with your mouth touching the keyboard in shock after you read the next chapter. Oh! This is juicy stuff! Anyways PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks, love you all and I'll try and update A. S. A. P hehe… that was funny. plz plz plz plz review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok well thankyou everyone for your reviews. Here we go, the long agony of writing, oh well I love it! Pain is a good thing! HAHA. Anyways sorry about the time, I wrote it faster then I thought which really seemed to surprise me. I was going to delay for another week, but you know, school assignments, homework? All that? But hey who cares? NOT ME. CAUSE MISS. D. IS BACK AND _AHEAD _OF TIME!

I just want to take the time to say a special thanks to all these fantastic people. GIVE EM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE! Claps

Celtic-princess

Marianne

Cari

Bianca

Moppy

Kat

Soramon

Nickygirl

JyouraKoumi

Miss waweepop

roxyauthor2b

Oh yeah, more people, and I know the names are whacked. IM SO SORRY! In the other chapter I put Mimi Tasogare, IM SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY! I CHANGED IT cause I h8 the Mimi from Duel Masters, but the Mimi from Digimon was the biggest laugh in Adventure serries "It's hot in here." "Its got AC" "Ewe gross! I like my shoes on not the dirt between my toes." She is soooo funny I laugh just looking at her LOL. GRR so now you guys know it isn't Mimi Tasogare it's Mimi Tachikawa again SOOO SORRY!

Mimi Tachikawa: 17 (Yes I put her name again cause of the whole Mimi Tasogare incident)

Vincent Takenouchi (Sora's dad): 37

Miss. Geknotama (Year 12 coordinator): 35

**Chapter five: Promise me.**

"Would you ever… leave me?" she remained calm squeezing her fingers, waiting patiently for the blonde to acknowledge her question.

He lifted his head after trailing into thought. _What does she mean, leave her? Is she crazy or something! _"Why would I leave you? You are everything I want. Everything I have. I would never leave you for anyone, Sora."

She smiled, her eyes suddenly becoming slightly murky. "Thankyou… it really means a whole lot." Matt stood motionless for a second and turned, Sora grabbed his arm dragging his eyes back to her. "Let's make a promise. How about it?"

Matt tilted his head, puzzled by her question. "What do you want me to promise you Sor?"

"Just try and understand it." He nodded. "Promise me, no matter what happens, we will still be together and no matter what the situation we will work through it?"

Her eyes almost drown as he replied. "I promise. No matter what happens, we will be together… forever." He pulled Sora against his chest resting his head on her shoulder.

* * *

"And finally here come the two love birds!" Joe wheezed. Taichi and Mimi stood beside him thinking of the different possible comments they could use against them.

Taichi smiled friendly slapping his hand across Matt's "Hey man. Long time, no see." Taichi's smile turned into an irritating grin. Matt rolled his eyes as Tai continued. "What took so long? Were you two getting comfortable again?"

There was a dead silence from Matt. He forced his teeth down on his tongue suppressing the great temptation to answer. "No…" he sighed "Look I think that's a bit too much excitement for one day."

"Yeah Matt exciting for you! We were looking all over for you guys, you think that was fun?" He stopped suddenly and aimed a finger at Matt "I knew you loved her! I was right." Taichi preformed his little victory dance singing 'Taichi was right' in tune of 'staying alive' "Oh yeah! Taichi was right. Taichi was right. Uh. Ah. Uh. Ah-uh! Taichi was riiiiiiiiiiight!"

Sora rubbed her arm, gently laughing "Um… we're sorry. Really, we are… But if no one has yet noticed." Sora sighted a watch on Mimi's wrist, although it had obviously run out of batteries. "… does anyone know what lesson it is?"

Joe was somewhat startled running back towards the school building "What's up with Joe?" Matt asked Taichi. Mimi and Tai laughed, _what's so funny?_ Matt looked over at Sora as she looked up at him as if to say 'what's up with them?'

"Lesson five!" Taichi blasted in their direction, clutching his stomach. He laughed slightly harder shaking his head. "You idiot, you missed lunch! And now Joe has Drama, meaning you have, your _favourite_ teacher!" Taichi said sarcastically. "So if I were you, I'd start running cause you have already missed half the lesson. And then we have…" he opened his student planer searching through his timetable. "Oh! Assembly, how fun! With Miss. Gecnotama."

Matt almost felt his stomach tie itself in knots. "Well I better go, I can't bare to see Mrs B- wait! Miss. Bender even more mad then she already would be at me." He slapped Tai's hand, then Mimi's turning to Sora pulling her against his chest, pressing his lips against hers. "Bye."

The stares she suddenly received were piercing. Tai shook his head and Mimi jumped in circles screaming 'how cute' repetitively. Sora licked the top half of her lips avoiding eye contact with her friends shrugging "What?"

The brunet rolled his eyes waving goodbye to the two girls now standing alone together, Taichi had left for class and Mimi had not gone just yet. "So?" Sora looked at Mimi as if to say 'what are you talking about?' she stomped her foot "Common Sor! Time for a little girl talk!"

"No Mimi." She laughed trying to push off her hand "I have to get to class. Im so busted right now."

"I don't want full detail, just a quick outline." Sora covered her mouth shifting her eyes "It must have been great! You missed a whole lesson and all of lunch!" She pulled on Sora's arm again slightly shaking her sleeve.

"Mimi!" she screamed surprisingly, smiling dropping to a groan. "It was fantastic!" she sighed shifting her books slightly in her arms "Happy?" Mimi nodded, grinning contentedly. "Ok. Common, let's go before we get in even more trouble." Mimi tuned in to Sora's voice, intensively listening to her jibber the whole walk to class, along the way asking questions. Some Sora would not answer.

* * *

"Yes, exactly right." Mrs. Bender (now referred to as Miss. Bender) announced. "Ok. I just want to point a few things out. From now on just call me, Miss. Bender." The class remained silent as she sat back at her desk. "Yeah I know, please don't ask questions." She peered through the row of students adding, "Seems a bit quiet. Has anyone seen Matt?"

"Yeah, im here!" he burst through the door panting after a long agonizing sprint. "I _would_ say im sorry im late, but it's a bit too bad im not in a lying mood." Matt slyly smiled at Miss. Bender now calling him to the front of the room.

The brunet's hair neatly tied back in a ponytail as always removing her reading glasses she rarely used. She waited for some sort of rued comment though only received the 'hurry up or im leaving' expression. "Why are you late?" she asked blithely.

Matt shrugged keeping his books together "I don't know. Im always late, why does it matter if im late today, but never any other day?" He smiled cunningly knowing she wouldn't exactly answer the terms and situation with the whole class eavesdropping.

"I want to talk to you after class Matt."

He quickly crafted a comeback "Well I might not want to talk to you."

She shook her head pointing to a seat "Sit down Matt. Im talking to you after class whether you like it or not." Miss. Bender pointed to the whiteboard. 'Read page 137 and answer questions one, two, eight, nine and ten in your workbooks'.

Matt threw down his textbooks and stationary pulling out his chair. He ever so quickly became bored finding a handle on the side of the desk. He lifted it, and it fell making a loud slamming noise. He did it again finding it somewhat _distracting_ "Matt stop playing with that." Miss. Bender ordered.

"I want it to stay up, but it keeps falling down." He lifted the handle again, and it fell clinkering against the table. "It's not staying up."

Miss. Bender watched burying her face in her hands "Matt its not _going_ to stay up! Don't you get it the handle can't stay up? Just try and complete your work." You would think all the times she's asked Matt to either 'stop that' or 'pay attention' she would be practically on the verge of going completely insane.

The blonde, rest his elbows down on his table opening his workbook. From the heap of other books he selected his drama text opening to page 137. His eyes vaguely skimmed each sentence and then the questions based on 'mimes'. _This is the most boring lesson ever, and I can't even make it amusing! Think Matt think! What if I peg something at Joe? Who ever said I was a dumb blond is so wrong!_

He tore a page from his workbook folding it into a paper aeroplane. He scribbled over it as he had done to many of the pages throughout his book. _Perfect shot!_

"Ouch!" Joe rubbed the back of his head "What was that for?"

"Joe is there a problem?" Miss. Bender raised her eyebrows curiously asking Joe.

He stuttered "Uh… n-no miss."

"Well, good. Come up here and demonstrate a few basic actions of a mime." She smiled pointing to the centre of the stage.

Matt leaned back in his chair chuckling. _Suck Joe! Let's watch you be a clown! Because you were being an interrupting-_

"Matt! You look like you have nothing to do, so you may as well come up here and join him." Matt gasped rocking forward from his chair.

Joe jumped up onto the low platform waiting for the blonde. He also stepped up standing opposite Joe. _This is stupid, now I have to be a clown! I hate clowns!_ He shivered, sending an unpleasant chill through his spine.

"So. You can begin when you're ready." She adjusted her seating position laughing in her throat as Matt gritted his teeth.

The two still stood opposing each other. Matt rolled his eyes. _Fine dopey! I'll make the first move!_ Matt lifted his hand smacking Joe across the face.

_That really hurt! Stupid Matt. _Joe shoved Matt building a mime wall around him. _Ha! Now he can't get me!_

"Don't push!" Matt shouted and charged forward ramming Joe off stage. "I won! Battle of the fittest I always say!"

"You cheated!"

"That wasn't even what I wanted you to do. Matt" she aimed a strong gaze at the blonde "When a mime builds a box around them it means you can't exactly _shove_ them."

His mouth dropped quickly answering, "I was _pretending_ to be a bulldozer! And I just _bulldozed _Joe out of my way." He grinned laughing at the young blue haired boy on the floor rising to his feet.

"You pushed me Matt! That isn't fair!"

He smirked. "You pushed me first, girl."

Joe retaliated "Jerk!"

"Bitch."

"Fucker."

"Pixy!" Joe clamped his fists in aggravation, as Matt stood calm after serving out that final insult.

"Hey!" Miss bender interrupted "I can't believe you both. You two have the manners of warthogs." She bellowed out of her honest opinion.

Matt turned his strong language on the teacher "Shutup, you slut!"

"Prick!" Miss. Bender nodded "You're a bastard." The other class students sat watching in awe as the fight continued between Matt and Miss. Bender. "You are the most hot mouthed teenager I have come across."

Joe slowly crept back to his seat avoiding further insults by Matt "I think I have made myself clear. By now I thought you'd know not to mess with me Jennifer. I can make you wish you were dead."

"Oh, so can I Matt. And I will… now take your seat."

Matt sat on the ground lying back on the carpet "I don't want to go to my seat, so I'll stay right here and I might move after class."

"You wont be." She corrected "You will be staying here for an extra few minuets sorting a few things out with me."

Joe hid his face behind his textbook trying to prevent being noticed.

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!

Joe rushed out the classroom not even spearing a second glance.

The room was practically empty, besides the fact Matt was still lying across the floor and Miss. Bender was gathering her files and papers together. Matt moved slightly into a sitting position seated on the edge of the front platform.

It was stirring it Matt's mind whether he would get a detention, a suspension or an expulsion. _Oh well, nothing I haven't been threatened with before. Can't she just hurry up so I can leave?_

The room was fairly dim, not to mention quiet. It was very different when Matt decided to keep his trap shut. Miss. Bender finished stacking her paper's together jumping down off the edge and pulling up a chair in front of Matt "I want to _try_ and talk to you."

"Hm." Matt studied the Jennifer carefully "You want to try and talk to me?"

She nodded. "Why do you find it so hard to listen in class? Am I going to fast? Do you not like the homework? What ever it is, I will do my best to help you with it."

Matt mused laughing "I don't care what you will and wont change. A second ago I"

She leaned forward running her fingertips along Matt's leg "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just love hearing you yell and bitch. I love how you speak. When you told my husband you were having an affair with me, I cried cause, in some way I wanted it to be true… but it wasn't."

"Maybe I have something wedged really far in my brain at the moment." Matt's eyes widened and he became more careful with his words. He tried further more not to attract anymore attention.

Jennifer grabbed his hand and continued, "Is there a way I can have you and make you mine?"

"No!" Matt yelled surprisingly. He began to slightly laugh as though she was speaking another language. "What are you talking about? Listen to what you are saying!"

"I am." She said calmly. "Im listening to every word. You don't understand, in every teacher meeting we have I am the only one who is willing to stick up for you!"

Matt froze almost solid. _What? Im dreaming. This is a terrible joke. I hate when people play jokes on me. It's only funny when they are fooled, not me._

"Yes. Me. I stick up for you. They talk about you being expelled but I told them what a great student you really were." She closed her eyes and shrugged "But I don't think they believe it anymore."

The blonde sat cold, feeling her warm hands trail his hip. His eyes puzzled further "Leave me out of your _strange_ tricks." He pulled away snarling in her face walking over to his desk at a fairly average pace. He ordered his books neatly scooping them into his arms. Matt turned and jumped to see his teacher.

She paced forward and with each step she took forward, Matt took one step back. "I know, you're probably thinking… she's lost it. Lost the plot and everything else jammed in her head" She laughed in her throat grinning mercifully. "But im not joking. Im not like you Matt, and… I think that's why I seem to… love you."

"What! No, no, no, no" he grinned in an attempt to make the conversation more pleasurable. "You didn't just say that! I know you're toying with my head. And I don't think love describes how I feel for you, not to be rude or anything." His mind wondered, a sudden voice yelling in his face and a crying woman burying her face in her hands on the floor. He regained concentration and continued slowly pacing back. "Look, there's this girl in my grade. I've known her for… a long, long time. And I love her. So if you could just." His eyes shifted starting with an aggravated tone "Let me go, I have assembly."

Jennifer stopped pacing towards him throwing her arms down by her side. She was slightly confused why the blonde was avoiding her like this. "This girl… what's her name?"

There was an awkward silence completing the room for a minor second. Matt replied confidently without hesitation. "Sora! You know Sora Takenouchi? Beautiful reddish hair hangs about shoulder length. Stunning crimson red eyes. Do you know her?"

"Yes. I do. She is a very pretty girl, and I see why you like her. But maybe its what I see in you she likes too." She smiled in the corner of her mouth.

Jennifer paced forward again backing Matt into a corner. "If I asked Sora whether you tasted good or not, would she be able to answer me? Or is that something that I'd have to find out myself?"

"Look. You are really starting to creep me out, im so scared at the moment. And besides that's my business, not yours."

Jennifer grabbed his collar pulling Matt against her body "Will I ever get this through to you?" She gazed into his eyes for a quiet second and slowly but surely leaned forward forcing her tongue past his lips.

A continuous rush of shock ran through Matt's chest. He froze for a moment and suddenly pulled away. "You sick freak! I told you im already with someone!" his fists tightened on his hair pulling vastly. It was strange to feel the way Matt did at that moment. His heart was shaking, and even more so was he. A combination of shock, horrified and scared symbolized him at the moment and darted out the door looking back quickly to notice Miss. Bender laughing, in the big rush and stumble he made through the door he left behind his books.

The corridor was practically empty, but Matt still had one thought running through his mind. _She kissed me. She kissed me! That cow! _Matt felt sick from the reflection. _She made me late! She kissed me! How dare she!_ By each passing second, Matt was thinking of more and more reasons to punish her in his own way.

A brunet pulled up in front of him grinning cheerily "Hey Matt! Where were you? I looked all over for you, and assembly has started already."

Matt grunted, "I know." He finally regained his breath relieved to see his friend beside him "It's good its only a year assembly, if it was a school assembly…" he puffed up his cheeks and sighed.

* * *

"It makes me all so happy to know you are all well. So, lets start off by me asking, is everyone prepared for the HSC exams coming up?" parts of the audience moaned, some whined. The woman standing before the students was around her mid-thirties and otherwise known as Miss. Geknotama. She had thick smooth black hair and gentle brown eyes, wearing a small black skirt and tight tank top (Also black). "I have really missed you guys these last few days! So please tell me where's my two missing students."

A hand rose from the crowd "Joe." Her direction turned to the blue haired boy. "Do you know where Matt and Taichi are at this time?"

"Right here!" Matt panted shoving Tai through the door. "I had a little hold up, and Tai was waiting for me as all good friends do." All eyes were set on Matt and Taichi. He tried smiling only realizing they weren't exactly stares. It was more of a horrified appeal. Sora hid her face in her hands and laughed.

Taichi had accidentally tucked his shirt into his underwear, but if that wasn't enough he had his underwear pulled up higher then his pants. He didn't seem to mind asking innocently "What?" he looked down trying not to blush.

Matt leaned closer whispering in song "Remember it could always be worse." After saying this he joined half the grade laughing at the brunet.

"Hey! I like my shirt tucked! And I like my underwear higher then my bellybutton." _Hell that sounds weird! Aw. They're all laughing at me. Im so stupid! Stupid Tai, Stupid!_ He began sweating. _Think of something to make them shutup! Common, think like Matt_. He leaned in closer to Matt whispering "Help me out here. Make me do something to shut them up."

The blonde grinned covering his hands over his mouth cupping Taichi's ear. He finished talking, stepping through the crowd taking a seat near the back beside Sora. "If I were you, just look at the ground."

Sora raised an eyebrow and smiled "Ok, I trust you. Believe it if you want." Sora dropped her head looking over at Matt; the thought suddenly struck her "You didn't tell him to do something bad did you."

Matt's grin widened "I said improvise with visual abuse." His innocence easily satisfied Sora.

"I crown myself king of Moonies!" Taichi bellowed.

"That's not visual abuse! That's torture!" Sora covered her eyes even though she had her head dropped to the ground. _How did I know it was going to be something like that? King of Moonies… that is the scariest thing ever._ "Matt. Why did he have to do king of Moonies?"

The blonde laughed. He didn't exactly know what to say, Taichi had really outdone himself. A student vomited another fainted and it _wasn't_ because it was appealing.

"Isn't that a hunk of arse of what!" Mimi quickly jumped in, interrupting.

Matt lowered his eyebrows "No Mimi, that hunk of arse will be taking up two seats. One for each cheek! No wonder his pants were up so high, his underwear was probably wedged in his arse crack like a sumo!"

The year twelve coordinator clapped her hands calling all to attention "Taichi! Go sit outside, you can't be apart of this assembly with appalling behaviour like that. Please calm down! All is settled." She screamed louder "Quiet!" all silenced. "Good. Now that was most distracting I understand, but you are all a very mature audience. Thankyou."

She took a sheet of paper from her folder skimming through it quickly. "Now, year twelve formal is in three weeks." Students began clapping and cheering others bickered among themselves. "Are we all excited about that? Yes, yes I see. Well that was some of the news. Ok, also coming up we have decided we are opening a creative writing class for those of you with writing talent."

Matt reached for his books snapping his fingers. Sora also noticed they were missing whispering, "Where's all your stuff?"

"I left it in the drama room." He slipped off topic "I hope Tai doesn't get into trouble."

Sora tried not to make so much noise whispering just enough for Matt to hear "Maybe we should ask to leave early and take Taichi with us." It wasn't _really_ a bad idea. Matt nodded, Sora opened one of her books neatly taring out a blank page. Her writing could easily be mistaken for an adults and the signature at the bottom was illegible.

"Well done. I think we should risk it." Matt snatched the paper from her hands stepping passing all the students to meet the teacher. "We have to get going as you can see on the note." It read 'Please excuse Matt, Sora and Taichi from school early, as we are leaving for a weekend holiday. Signed M. Ishida'

She nodded signing in a green biro "Yes, sure. Have a nice holiday. Where are you going?"

Sora answered, "The beach, down at Kinitama." The teacher was practically jealous resuming her attention to the rest of the grade.

"Taichi's just outside, tell him he's excused until Monday."

* * *

Tai's eyes widened studying Sora and Matt leaving the hall "What! Where are you guy's going?"

Sora clenched his wrist dragging Tai along "We're going to Matt's house. I forged a note, to get you out of trouble." Taichi smiled, dancing about Matt and thanking Sora repetitively. He hugged them both darting up the stairs.

"You guy's really are bad… in many, many ways." Taichi chewed a fist headed for his locker.

* * *

"Holidays!" Taichi clicked his finger banging his head forward. "I can make a sand castle! Even more it will be the perfect opportunity to give you your dare Matt." his grin expanded, "All I need now is the perfect idea."

Matt seemed everything but focused, like he had just committed a crime or something. _I'll tell Sora… no, no. Um… no matter how I put it, it will seem I was in the wrong!_ He bit his lip. _Maybe I just wont tell her, she won't exactly find out… Taichi!_ "Hey Tai. You gotta make me a promise."

He hummed and nodded repetitively gazing over at Matt "Yeah, what is it?"

"You have to sware on your life. Promise me, you wont tell my dad, or your dad, or Sora's dad about that incident at school today." Matt waited for a reply. Sora's eyes widened to Taichi's dead silence. "Well?"

A slight mumble groaned sheepishly in his throat. "No, I wont tell anyone. I sware it!" he folded his arm across his chest.

The three jumped back, Matt ran forward dropping his bag "We aren't late! Told you I could be on time."

Malcolm nodded patting him on the back "Well done Matt. As I said the second you three got here is the second we leave, so quickly throw your bags inside and get in!" two more bags were thrown into the boot of the car. He lifted his hand to Taichi's and gently hugged Sora "How are you guys?" they both replied 'can't complain' or 'pretty good'.

Sora's father, Vincent slammed closed his door scooping up Sora "Hey sweet pea." He kissed her cheek "How was your day?"

She laughed as he placed her gently back on the ground "Don't treat me like a baby _dad_."

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever pumpkin." He turned to Matt and Taichi throwing his arms around the blonde and the brunet "How are you two? Taking care of my Sora?" Matt turned down his eyes dragging out a long 'uh' Taichi grinned and bobbed his head innocently.

They threw their bags through the door beside Sora's. Sora sat at the far left (behind the passenger seat which her dad was seated in) Matt jumped in the centre and Taichi lastly on the right closing the door. "How come you're in the middle Matt?"

"Cause I just happen to be in the middle."

Malcolm closed his door taking his last breath "Ok we are meeting the other's there, and there will be another new boy, so be nice to him!" he especially directed the annoyance in his voice at Matt. "Before I start the car, there are a few rules." Matt burst into laughter quickly collecting himself again. Malcolm continued, "No pushing! No shoving! No hitting, No screaming, no slapping, no poking, no yelling, no vomiting on each other, no producing of deadly gases! No bathroom breaks, No annoying the two adults in the front, no hogging space, no tormenting the only girl in the car, no jokes that have absolutely no meaning, no swearing." He sighed taking quick breaths.

"Is that all?" Matt laughed.

The blonde pinched Taichi's arm "Ouch! That hurt!"

Malcolm glared at Matt "What, you said nothing about pinching." Matt protested naively. Malcolm turned slapping Matt's leg "Ouch! You disobeyed rule three! Penalty on dad! I call for a new driver!"

The car had finally started now pulling out the driveway speeding away from the house preparing for the longest arduous journey anyone could not dare to wish for. Considering Matt was in the middle did not help. Even an angel would rip of its wings and beat him to death.

* * *

Wow, that was so random! Even an angel would rip of its wings and beat him to death. (My mum says that to me all the time) Im sad people! Everyone thinks im stupid! Ok it is kinda true but please acknowledge IM STILL A LITTLE GIRL! (lol that sounds so stupid but hey whenever you tell the truth doesn't it sound crazy?) Please review and tell me what you thought of it.

I always hated long car trips, they were so boring and I would always be the one who mum would be turning to smack every five minuets! Cause my damn brother would torment me. Hey it's not my fault, the chewing gum just so _happened_ to get stuck in his hair! Well I have a heap of good ideas for the next chap. So REVIEW PEOPLE if you have a really, really funny idea for me, a car trip that you haven't forgotten send it in a review and I'll most likely use it. Look out for chapter six 'Car trouble'

Miss. D. says goodbye and thanks you for your cooperation. :D (And for you people that wonder why I just don't change my pen name to Miss. D. it's because it's taken so call me Miss. D. please:D I like it, has a nice ring to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people WAA here. How you all been doing? Im am so, so sorry about the long agonizing wait. Really, I am lol. But, I'm finally getting around to it, so its bout time I get started don't you think? Enjoy!

New kid (Im so not giving you his name!) 17

New kids mother: 40

New kids father: 38

Undecidable

Chapter six: The beginning of lies

Matt's eyes, completely drown from boredom. He was leaning forward resting his chin in his hand. "Im so bored!" Matt sighed through a stressful groan. It had only been at the least one hour and Matt had already begun his game.

"Shutup! Im trying to drive here! Entertain _yourself_! We don't need a comedian in the car!"

"Im sure if you hopped up on stage the crowd would burst into tears laughing after seeing your ugly mug." He whispered under his breath.

Malcolm's face coloured a deep angry red. Meaning himself, he didn't want to get anyone else involved with Matt's playoffs. The man beside him appeared almost unconscious trying to close his eyes, but every time he came close, it would either be 'im bored' or 'are we there yet' which was the latest in Matt's book of annoy the driver.

The blonde's mind sparked, he slyly smirked pulling a hair off Taichi's arm. "Ouch! Owey! Pain! Im in critical pain!"

Sora slapped her forehead and smiled. _'Why can't we go ten minuets without any drama? It could always be worse I guess. Can't they just quit it? Why Matt? Why!'_

"I need to pee!" Taichi raised his hand rocking backwards and forwards in his seat. "Matt! This is all your fault, if you didn't pinch me my bladder would be fine!"

"You can hold it." The blonde chuckled.

"But I really need to go!"

"And I really need to vomit! Do you hear me complaining?"

"Yes you're complaining, im psychic." Taichi held his crotch area rocking more rapidly then he had been.

Matt reached into his pocket removing a roll of duct tape. He hid it away by his side, so it was out of Taichi's sight. Sora knew the second she saw it, this was going to be trouble. He measured up a precise amount tearing through the centre. No one seemed to be paying much attention, so now was the time to strike. Matt turned, literally stamping the duct tape to Taichi's eyebrow and, "Ahhhhhhhh! Matt!"

"Matt!" Sora reddened.

"Matt!" Malcolm joined.

"Ha, ha!" Matt laughed madly. Sora on the other hand tried covering her mouth, though her cheeks couldn't contain the laughter as well as Matt seemed to let it go. "Look, now instead of two eyebrows, you have one! I'd join you, but you look really stupid. Wait I forgot… you always look stupid, even with half a monobrow."

Taichi lifted one hand to his face rubbing the bald patch where there was _supposed _to be hair above his eye. "Im eyebrow less! Why did you do that?"

"Why didn't I do it?"

The bickering intensified. Meanwhile Sora noticed a _large_ brown hairy eight-legged foe crawling down Taichi's door "Guy's?"

"How about I rip off one of your eyebrows blondie!"

"Guys!" Sora attempted to scream through to the two boys.

"Like to see you try. If you don't shutup in a minuet im gonna tie duct tape to the top of your head!"

"Guys!" The two had finally stopped bickering hands practically strangling one another turning to face the young red haired woman. "There is a _huge_ spider!" she shrieked.

The brunet slowly turned his head to the direction the girl was pointing to. "Ah! Spider! Big spider! Huntsman! Big brown huntsman spider!" Taichi pushed Matt closer to Sora loosening his seatbelt. "It's gonna eat me!"

"Squash it with your shoe!" the blonde's eyes shot open.

The glare the spider was giving Taichi intensified. He climbed over Matt and Sora seating between them. "Throw something!"

"Taichi you're too heavy!" Matt complained breathing uneasily attempting to shove the brunet aside. "Here watch the pro!" He untied his shoelace and pulled off his shoe. He assumed his aim was accurate and WHAM! His shoe had smashed the spider like a giant grape, and at the same time left a big hole in the window. "Uh… that was intentional."

"Wow Matt, not only are you the worlds master spider squasher, you're the worlds best window breaker!" Sora exclaimed. "Well, its dead at least. It didn't even touch you Taichi. You're so mean."

"It was about to! The stupid fury bastard was only all of its eight legs away from me! I swear anything with more then six legs is a monster and should be exterminated!"

The car remained silent, and basically dragged out the long process of upcoming their arrival. Malcolm of corse had realised Matt broke the window, but he knew starting an argument he wouldn't win was absolutely pointless.

It wasn't the first time either. Earlier, a reasonable year or two ago Malcolm and Matt fought unbearably. One simple night, Malcolm started an argument continuously telling Matt he was a bitch and it was his fault his mother had abandoned them.

Matt eventually lost it and screamed at his father fearlessly with a growing fire steaming in his eyes. "I hate you! You… you prick!" it was the first time he had called his father such a word.

The fight raged on for an additional two minuets and Matt eventually threatened he'd leave for good. Throwing back the door he approached Malcolm's car kicking a hole through the windshield. It was never spoken of again.

If someone wanted a slightly better explanation for Matt's behaviour, it involved a large consumption of alcohol and illegal smoking.

_**Five hours later…**_

"Only another hour to go!" Matt's joy was announced to the whole car. But frankly, no one really cared.

Taichi on the other hand, had practically slept the whole trip. The first few hours were long and boring, and the last hour he had leaned up against his door and fallen asleep beside the shattered window that shouted him a breeze.

Then there was Sora. She and Matt had been dishing out games of tick, tack, toe and scissors, paper, rock. Still at that moment they were finishing up a game of I spy.

In the front seat, Malcolm and Vincent had enjoyably spoken among themselves about the wonderful thoughts of building a house on a farm or living out beside the beach with nothing but free time. Neither had bothered trying to eves drop on Sora and Matt.

"Hey Sor?" Matt leaned across Sora's lap trying to latch eye contact with her. "Do you have any good idea's for fun when we get there?" he asked out of boredom.

"Hmm… well. I was thinking we could throw our bags inside, get changed and head down to the beach with Taichi. Wait! Before that, we have to introduce ourselves to the new guy."

Matt mused. "Yeah! I don't want a bad interpretation if I don't say hi. Im also planing to… nah I think I'll save it for the fun of everything." Sora rolled her eyes laughing sheepishly.

For that moment Matt felt a slight disturbance in his mind. It was almost like his stomach was at war with his mind, disagreeing on everything he was thinking.

From that point, the journey was practically quiet. Sora and Matt whispered pointless nothings into one another's ear. Eventually the talking _must_ have worn them out; they were sweetly leaned up, leaning their heads in towards one another.

The blonde's mind dropped faintly in and out repeating pointless information. _'She's so sweet… practically softer then my pillow, and warmer then my blanket… if I had the choice, I would never move from this spot. Man! I sound like a preacher.'_

At the same time Sora smiled with one hand on Matt's knee. _'He's just like a teddy bear when he's sleeping…' _her nails sent chills through Matt's spine. It was almost like they were alone, but neither of the adults seemed to be paying attention anyway, and Taichi on he other hand was dead to the world. "Matt are you asleep?" she whispered. Under his vivid eyelids were the two halves of the world's ocean, mysteriously wandering like a marooned ship.

"Hmm…?" his eyes were still closed, the only reason he hadn't yet opened them was most likely the fact he was happy lying on Sora, and if he moved she would changed positions which frankly he didn't want happening.

The trip drew to a final close after a good hour. Sora, Taichi and Matt had surprisingly slept the whole time while the adults talked about their boring lives they found somewhat amusing.

The car was now driving in through the gates and into a garage with a heap of other vehicles. "We're here guys. Wake up." Malcolm threw his arm around the headrest and turned around to face the three. Matt's left arm was around Sora and his right around Taichi who was lying on his lap, and Sora resting her head against his. "They look so tired." Malcolm said to Vincent. "Maybe they finally wore themselves out. You wake them up while I go get the key's and find where the others are."

Malcolm exited with his wallet and the car keys. Vincent shook Matt's knees where Sora's hand was _still_ on. "Matt… Matt…"

"Hmm…?" The blonde opened his eyes and studied the figure gently shaking him. "Are we there already?"

"You guys slept the whole way."_ 'Surprisingly…' _"Sora. Taichi. We're here."

Taichi shot up faster then you could say wakey, wakey. Sora was much slower but eventually rubbed her eyes enough to clear her vision. "We're here!" Sora announced. "It took the longest god damn time!"

Malcolm returned with the two keys peering in through the broken window at the three in the backseat. "Are you getting out of the car or what?"

"I think my arse is glued to the seat!" Matt shifted slightly and grinned. "Nope. Im all good." Taichi shoved through the door followed by Matt. Sora exited her door on the opposite side of the car. "Can we go to the beach? Now?"

"Well…" Malcolm unlocked the boot of the car and turned up the corner of his lip in thought. "You can go to the beach however long you want, just a few rules!"

'_No! More rules! There are more rules! Why are there always rules everywhere I go? It's not like im irresponsible or something.'_ Matt snickered.

"Dinner is at nine tonight. You three meet us there. If you need us, he adults cabin number is one, two, five. Your's is, one, six, two. Sora." She looked at Malcolm. "Im giving you the key to the cabin, food should already be stored in the cupboard's. And try not to leave sand around the house. And one more thing, the new boy isn't here yet, make sure there is a space for him. Be good."

Taichi lifted his suitcase from the car followed by Matt's handing him his bag. "God! What did you pack? A suitcase full of bricks?" he panted like a dog.

"All the better to hit you with Taichi." Matt smirked.

Sora shoved the two boys along, "Common guy's lets get going."

It was a fair walk to the cabin; they passed at least one hundred of the other cabins along the way and not to mention a swimming pool, massage centre, spa and sauna. "Im going there later!" Sora exclaimed through a whining voice.

"And I'll come." The blonde looked at her rather devilishly.

Taichi's quick result ended in a laugh. "I think if you two are going, I will have to go as the only responsible one. Do you honestly think I'd let two irresponsible children go to a spa themselves?" the irritated groans Matt and Sora gave tempted Taichi further. "If I left you two together, we could end up like that situation back at school today couldn't we?" he pat their shoulders.

"Taichi!" the two screamed in unison.

The remaining walk was somewhat boring but finally they arrived together at the precise cabin. "This is it! Oh! Finally! Alleluia!" the brunet struggled to carry his bag up the flight of stair onto a neat stylish deck. "Im liking this place!"

Matt agreed dropping his bag beside the front entrance. The door was glass and a cream curtain concealed inside. "Sora you have the key. Remember, according to Taichi you are irresponsible."

She slightly slapped Matt's arm and laughed. "Im opening it." The deck was all tiled and beside the ledge a table set with five chairs huddled around. "Got it." She slid back the door dragging her bag inside.

All three expressions were similar, 'wow', 'oh my god' and 'did we get the right room?' it was massive, and not to mention classy. The furniture had been arranged neatly. Entering, there was a warm welcoming room, down the back a kitchen and further across to the right the lounge area. "It has cable!" Taichi dropped his bag running and stunningly swiped the remote from the table flicking through a serries if channels. He stood both hands on the remote grinning.

Matt explored the rest of the house, and all the rooms, four to be exact and between the four a bathroom. "I have dibs on this room!" Matt bellowed.

"Why do you get this room?" Sora arched an eyebrow upcoming to his side.

"I like it."

"Fine. Have it your way blondie." She poked out her tongue.

"Is that an offer?"

"No it's a sign."

"That you want me to kiss you?"

He leaned closer forcing his mouth onto hers; within seconds she loosened her arms dropping both to Matt's waist. "Guys! Not now!" Taichi was on the verge of barfing covering his mouth as he spoke. "Do that when no ones looking! You may as well sleep in the same room!"

"Really?" Matt's eyes widened. "Ok then. Thankyou Taichi."

"No! Sora, you can sleep on the other end of the house! No smooching here, please. And not in front of the new boy, you'll make him sick!"

Matt cunningly blew Sora a kiss. "I'll see you in three minuets gorgeous."

"And you too in less then one."

With that last dramatic statement Taichi sighed slapping his forehead. "Must you reply to him?" it was more of a rhetorical question. Taichi clamed onto Sora's wrist and dragged her through the hall.

Matt closed his door throwing open his bag untidily. _'What to wear…'_ simply enough he picked out a pair of black board shorts. After a minuet of dressing he exited his room with a towel thrown over his shoulder. Taichi was first ready and stood with the sign of relief. "Wow! I expected transparent boardies." He laughed. Matt on the other hand seemed quite disturbed. "I mean you and Sora you idiot!"

"Ah!" he pleasantly answered. "Thank god! I thought _you_ meant you wanted me in transparent boardies!"

The two laughed together in unison like giggling preschool children. "Well? Are we going or what?" Sora emerge from her room in a trendy two piece costume.

Matt whistled quickly slapped by Taichi. "Don't be a jerk, and…" He slapped his arm harder. "Tag! You're it!" Sora ran after Taichi skipping down the flight of stairs leaving the front door wide open. It wasn't exactly like anyone would go inside, besides the new boy when he finally arrived.

Sora and Taichi ran forward into the water followed by Matt now diving at Taichi. "Tag!" the brunet grabbed Matt's foot as he tried crawling away with the sand clumped together under his hands. He pulled him back face first into the water.

"Uh! No way!"

From the edge of the beach Sora chattered her as the water whipped her feet "Brr! Its freezing!" the two boys glanced at one another and then at the red haired girl rubbing her arms. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" they paced forward towards her. "Guys?" both grinned. "Guys!" Sora screamed and ran quicker then they could say attack Sora! "No! Don't touch me!"

"I thought you liked Matt touching you?" Taichi cunningly remarked. The two had pulled her to the ground, Matt holding her arms and Taichi holding her legs.

"Well… yeah. Of corse."

"Then what's the problem?" the brunets grin widened.

"What are you going to do? Don't hurt me. And please don't wet me!"

This time Mat spoke, "The water's great, and we are just… introducing you to the cold." The two boys dragged the squirming girl over the sand lifting her about ten centimetres from the sand. To be honest she looked like kill two tribe mates had caught and now prepared to take back to the village "Ready Tai?"

"Ready." He confirmed. "One…" they started together swinging Sora. "Two…"

"Don't do it or you guys will be so sorry! Even you Matt!"

"Is that a threat? I think my angel needs a little taste of the beach!" she closed her eyes and braced herself as her back began to skim the water. "Three!" they released her, and before long she was under water bursting up wiping the sand from her stomach. Her red hair stuck to her body and her teeth chattered somewhat faster. "What's wrong Sor? Don't like the water?"

"You tell me?" she wrapped her arms around his body lifting herself out of the cold to Matt's chest.

The waves caused Matt to stumble slightly. Taichi decided to even it out clinging to Matt's back. "You guys are weighing me down like a rock! Im gonna sink like the titanic here!"

Together the three fell into the ocean plunging into the sand. Matt jokingly gathered a handful of sand sprinkling the wet muck over Taichi's head.

The sun sheltered the three chasing one another with clunks of sand in hand around the shoreline. Time drew close to quarter to nine; Taichi fell to the floor, laughed and studied his watch announcing, "Guys! Dinner is starting. Common we gotta go."

"Alright, alright. We'll be right there." Matt filled in for Sora.

"Ok, just don't be late. I'll tell the adults you're coming, im going to go meet the new boy. See ya in a few minuets guys!"

The two remained together sitting where the waves gently ended at the shore brushing up against Matt and Sora's sides. The sun had formed into a bright semicircle setting in the horizon leaving small glittering lights across the surface of the water. Matt leaned back into the wet sand. "It's pretty yeah?"

"Very… since when have you been mister romantic?"

"Since I realized how much I actually love you." _'That was damn good! I can dish out replies that are worth saying if I actually put my mind to it before I blabber something out…'_

'_He is mister romantic, doubt it if I will…' _he gazed at her with a gentle love. At first she didn't notice, but turning her head she depicted his cobalt blue eyes different from the sand. So charming, so witty, so smart, and so different. Each of these features made up _who_ he was slowly becoming. "… What?" she smiled as he continued studying her every aspect.

"You're beautiful." She tucked her hair behind her ear and blushed.

"Why are you saying this? Is there some type of catch?"

"No…" the breaths he began to take caught and clogged his throat. "Im just thinking, what will happen next…" he bit his tongue. Sora ran her hand across his cheek gently stroking him like a delicate animal you'd think was instinct a billion years ago. The one thing he was thinking about and he was thinking about it quite a lot was Jennifer. Her name and fire began cursing his mind.

"What's wrong?" he knew exactly what was wrong. How was he going to tell Sora he kissed a teacher?

'_Im sorry im forced like this into lying to you…'_ "Nothing? Why? Do I look upset or something?"

"Very… you look like you want to say something but… have no clue how to put it."

'_Wow! She's good.'_ He smiled shaking his head. "I'd tell ya if something was up."

"Promise, on best friends honor?" she lifted her smallest finger to chest level.

His glare was quite amusing; he first gazed down at her hand and then returned his eyes to Sora's smile. "Only best friends honor?" he gently rest his arm over her shoulder pulling her head towards his and softly kissed his lips coated in strawberry lips gloss now covering his lips, but he honestly didn't care, only that he was late for dinner. "Shit! Late!"

"Since when have you ever been worried whether we're late or not?"

"New kid! I haven't met the new kid yet. And im hungry, can't you hear my stomach?" he tilted his head leaning in closer to Sora's ear, putting on a fake squeaky accent "Feed me Sora. Feed belly! Yummy, yum, yummy!" Matt put on his casual voice again adding in a whisper, "Even if you're very tasty." He toyed. "Ouch!" she slapped him lightly.

"Common, lets go. Since _you're_ hungry!" Sora giggled walking alongside Matt to the barbeque area.

"Who wanted steak?" Malcolm was wearing a fine white chef hat and apron, serving over a hot barbeque. The adults all sat together on the left table the teens on the right. The adults seated at their table consisted of Vincent and his wife Fiona. Taichi's mother Loraine and his father Sam. Two other extraordinary strangers were also seated together, and of corse Malcolm whom did Vincent assist quite often beside the barbeque.

Matt and Sora charged into the area panting after an exhausting run. "Here… at… last!" the blonde lowered his head.

"Oh there you are Matt! I knew you were coming." Malcolm lent a hand out towards a woman at the far end of the table, shoulder length red hair and neatly tied back to match her green eyes. "Matt, Sora. This is Ren." His hand swerved slightly now aimed at a male figure black hair, chubby around the cheeks and a clean-shaven beared. "This is John. And his son Izzy." Matt turned his head noticing Taichi, beside him, a strange young boy he had never seen before red hair, green eyes and quite short for his age.

Matt lifted a hand waving. "Hi, im Matt and this is Sora."

Malcolm placed his chef hat down beside the barbeque. Sora slightly waved to the young boy as Malcolm approached Matt squinting as he zoomed in on his face "Are you wearing lipstick?"

The brunet whom was seated almost choked on his drink spraying the floor _'Busted!'_ he repeated wiping his lip.

"It's not lipstick!" Matt bellowed. The other adults had frozen in awe watching the blonde explain, Sora's father was steamily eyeing Matt unlike Sora's mother who was most concerned watching her daughter beside him. "It's not lipstick Malcolm."

"Then what the heck is it? Bubble gum?" he asked sarcastically.

'_Well there goes my great escape!'_ "Of corse not!" he gazed around at the intense crowed, Taichi gave him the 'you disserve this!' look, and the new boy just arched an eyebrow as if to say 'Huh?'

"Well? What is it Mr. it's not lipstick? Are you a transvestite! Have you suddenly come to a strange conclusion like wearing women's clothes and makeup!"

Sora almost screamed out, as Matt explained, "No. But… yeah, ok Malcolm. You got me good. It is lipstick, but I have a good explanation!"

"Really! Is Sora by any chance involved with all this?"

"Hell yeah! Where the hell do you think I was?" the other adults almost fainted hearing Matt speak. Taichi on the other hand couldn't help but laughing at the word transvestite.

Malcolm's eyes beamed open "Matt!"

"Sora!" Her father rose from his seat gritting his teeth.

"It was an accident. I wanted to go down to the shop and see what they had." Malcolm and Vincent listened attentively. "So we went in and everything and Sora was smelling lipsticks-"

"Correction, it was lip-gloss." Sora added.

"Anyway! She found one and said 'Oh smell this!' and I did just to make her shut the hell up! So when I was smelling it she pushed it onto my mouth and rubbed it in, and I just must have forgotten to wipe it off, because we were in such a rush." _'That was too close!'_

'_He is so smart! Genius!'_ Sora studied Matt's lips noticing the lip-gloss packed on all over. _'God he's messy!'_

Vincent held a hand on his chest and raised his eyes to the roof sighing, "Oh! Thank god! I thought you two made out or something!"

"Same!" Malcolm laughed shaking his head. "You worried _me_ especially Matt. I mean, you can't date Sora; she's like a family friend. You don't date family friends, its not right."

"Don't worry, im not interested." Matt cunningly turned his eyes to Sora.

'_He's gonna wish he never said that later!'_ Sora smiled back at the blonde taking a seat on the opposite side of the table Izzy and Taichi were seated at. "Hello new boy… Izzy? Sorry I just had a bit of a mental blank."

"She gets those a lot!" Matt squeezed in beside Sora resting his elbows on the table.

"It is an honor to meet you." Izzy closed his eyes and bowed his head.

The blonde's eyes shifted and studied the plate carefully presented before him. "Enjoy!" Malcolm shouted and slipped the plate of his hand, attending back to the barbeque. Matt and Sora dug insanely into the food. "You two must be quite hungry!" Izzy sat with horror, Taichi on the other hand had the 'its usual' look worn.

"They actually go perfect together in a pigsty!"

Matt scoffed through his food, "Watch yourself Tai! You're coming back to the beach with us after we eat!" he shovelled another mouthful in.

"Would you like to come with us Izzy?"

The boy stirred, "Hm… yeah! Alright! It sounds like a heap of fun."

"Good!" Matt wiped the corners of his mouth with his hand and dragged Sora away from her food. "Time to go swimming! Ok parentals! We are all headed to the beach! You arseholes have fun!" Sora slapped his arm foolishly chasing after the blonde.

Each and every adult sat frozen with either a glass of wine or beer in hand, Ren jumped in, "Did he just call us arseholes?"

Malcolm rubbed the back of his neck hesitating to respond. "Uh. No. He called us turn bowls which means he's calling us the controllers of children, and he is quite fond of that."

Vincent stood up dragging Malcolm aside leaving the barbeque unattended. They were at least the length of a tennis court away from the other adults. Vincent rubbed his forehead peering over Malcolm's shoulder at the teens running down the path. "Malcolm?"

"Mm?" the black haired man looked up with a solitude sigh.

"What's wrong with your son? What's wrong with you? Why are you loosing control over him like this? I mean, I have total control over Sora, and it's never been an issue. But you… and… he is only going to get worse Malcolm. Act before it's too late. Soon enough he'll be smoking, drinking and doing drugs." It had been private, but Vincent was always trying to assist Malcolm with Matt's uncontrollable behaviour. Vincent was _one_ of the people who suggested home schooling.

"I don't know what to do anymore… I don't know what im going to do with him. If this whole home school thing doesn't work out… I guess… I'll just have to find something else."

"Send him to military school Malcolm!" Vincent grabbed his shoulders and shook the man violently. "If you send him to military school, this will all be over. He will be properly disciplined. He won't come home everyday swearing at you…" he waited for Malcolm's reaction.

Matt's father held his hand over his mouth pushing away Vincent's hands. "I can't… I would never get rid of him like that… only if it came to the point where it was my last choice…" Vincent stepped back pressing his lips together. "No… I love my son. I'm not really sure if you love your daughter, but I know my son means the world to me. And Im not willing to trade my world for anything."

"Alright… its your choice. But if you ever need to send him away… I have the perfect place and his name is already reserved… Oh and are you going to the parent teacher interview on Monday evening?"

"Yeah. But im not really looking forward to it." Malcolm laughed.

* * *

Yes, yes the end of chapter six. All these things I am springing on you guys ALL tie in soon enough. And I promise you the twists you shall witness will make you faint! Anyways, I really hope you liked it, to tell you the truth I think this chap was very slow and quite boring! LOL but I'll make up for it in the next chap. Tell me what you thought of it, in other words im looking for a review lol **_Review please._ **Well… sleep well and speak again soon! I'll try and promise the next chapter will come much faster then this one.

**_Special message from WAA: You are all talented people, and all gifted, don't let it get to waste. Don't sit in front of a computer like me 24-7 make sure you get around to the things that really matter. If ever you're feeling down, smile and say "its not because of me." And blame the closest person/object. If following advice does not work, contact someone else about your problem._**

Love the reliable, WAA.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry people for this long awaited update… it is finally here! I know. I'm sorry too! I just didn't have time, and I couldn't be bothered :D Anyways, read on… I dearly hope you haven't forgotten the plot…

Undecidable

_Chapter Seven: My little plan, and your little father_

"Malcolm. Before we enter that building, I'm telling you. My teachers all have something against me. When they say I'm a rude repulsive little twit, you instantly think 'good job son,'" Matt smiled a genuine smile.

Malcolm on the other hand snorted in disgust in the drivers seat. Having pulled up in the parking lot at school for parent teacher interview made him nervous. He knew _exactly _what was coming.

"I don't buy your shit Matt, I thought _you _above all people would have gotten that by now."

"Then why don't you send me to boarding school then?" Matt screamed furiously, quickly getting out the car. His father didn't take too long to reply,

"I refuse to send you because I think there might be some way I can change you!"

"I'm not changing!"

Malcolm narrowed his eyebrows into a frown, "Would you change for Sora?" Matt's eyes widened with a little too much suspicion. The smile he quickly received was enough to make him sick right now.

"No," he hissed through his teeth, "No one… I'd change for no one."

Malcolm locked the car and walked up aside the blonde youth who seemed to sink by his own words. While Malcolm's domineer rose, Matt's shallowed. He was almost ready to stop talking for the night.

"Matt," his father captivated his attention, "I know how tonight's going to turn out… so after this. I'm giving you. One. Last. Chance," he made a 'keep moving' gesture with his head. Quickly, Matt continued into the school grounds.

* * *

The hall was filled with familiar faces. Joe was sitting between his mother and father getting the lecture from his science teacher, while at the same time Taichi was receiving the same thing from Mrs Lorla. Everyone was dressed so formally. The students all in school uniform –including Matt- and all the teachers were dressed in their finest choice of clothing.

"So, who do I have to put up with first, Matt?"

Matt muttered the name under his breath, "Mr Lerman… stupid faggot…"

"You say something, Matt?"

"Nope," Matt replied nonchalantly.

They sat down at Mr Lerman's desk. It was finely polished across the top, and he had a cup of coffee set aside next to his student roll list. He shook Malcolm's hand smiling, "Hello sir, very nice to meet you. I'm Mr Lerman, Matt's math's teacher." He cleared his throat and prepared the blonde youth for the absolute worst. "Matt… is a very… hyperactive student. He's always… oh, how do I put this," he held a finger to his lip, "Enthusiastic! Yes… though I have noticed he has been tardy over fifteen times."

"That's how he is. He's home late sometimes too… what about his grades?" Malcolm asked nervously, chewing on his bottom lip.

While he fretted, Mr Lerman skimmed over a few of Matt's test results musing over some of the last few. "They aren't as bad as they seem. He truly isn't a bad kid. Though I think I should say, please work on the vocabulary, Matt. Ok?"

Matt forced a grin, "Ok! I'll work on that!" Malcolm just as swiftly got up from his seat and followed Matt away from the table.

Malcolm sighed releasing all the tension, "Phew!" he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, "That wasn't as bad as I expected it to be… who next?"

"Mrs- uh, I mean, Miss Bender," Matt almost choked on a fresh gasp, '_No! I knew this day couldn't end perfectly… it just had to be her! Her of all people!'_

Malcolm was already walking toward the woman sitting vacant. She was busy reading over a few notes she had taken from her previous student. Matt ran up to his father and jumped into one of the chairs.

"Good evening Miss Bender."

She smiled, "What's with the politeness, Matt?" There was no harsh tone in her voice. She suddenly caught a glimpse of the man seated beside Matt. She tucked her chair comfortably under the table, directing her smile toward Malcolm, "So Matt… who's Mr Hottie sitting right there?"

"I-I'm Matt's father. Pleasure meeting you… Miss-"

"It's just Jennifer. And the pleasure's all mine." She grinned menacingly at Matt. "So! I should get down to business shouldn't I?" she didn't give either of them time to reply. Her nicely shaped leg tapped against Matt's thigh. He felt even more uncomfortable now. "I _love _your son!" He felt his heart freeze.

Matt explained, "Of course not literally!"

"Of course, Matt… that would be truly sick, right?" he resisted the urge to push her leg away. "He would have to be the _best _student I have ever taught! He has some real potential on all levels, Mr Ishida."

Malcolm half laughed, "Never heard that one before… great to know one of Matt's teachers actually gets along with him."

"Absolutely!" Miss Bender twisted her index finger through her hair, forever twirling it. "I have to ask… would you like to meet up or something tomorrow, Mr Ishida?" Matt wanted to scream. He tried dropping the hint with the 'oh no' expression.

"S-sure, please call me Malcolm."

"Malcolm. Can I take Matt off your hands for a little while whilst you finish having these parent teacher meetings? I need to have a little chat with my favourite student anyway." Matt gritted his teeth making her grin a little more. "It'll be my way of repaying him for a little incident the other week."

Malcolm jerked his head a little, "Sure. I guess so." He tapped the blonde youth on the shoulder and arose from his seat. "I'll meet you either by the car or at home, whichever Jennifer feels more comfortable with," he looked across the table.

"I'd be happy to take him home for you… we'll even get a head start!" she brought her leg down from Matt's thigh and grabbed his hand which was just lying on the table. "C'mon, Matt. Let's get going!"

'_What does this have to happen to me? Why, Why, Why?' _"Ok, Miss Bender!" he snarled through his clamed jaw.

They were the only two walking. It was so cold, Miss Bender offered her jacket to Matt who instantly refused it. His hands were in his pockets and his eyes fixed on the path in front of him as he walked. "So what horrible things are you going to do to me? Lock me in a cupboard? Kill me?"

"I wish you wouldn't be so stupid sometimes," she smiled and for a quick second he sensed it was friendly, a little _too _friendly. "I have plans… and I'm so proud you figured I'd have something up my sleeve!"

"It's obvious! What the hell do you want from me?"

She chuckled under her breath and stared directly at the frozen blonde. Her lips moved so slowly, Matt feared each word. "I… want. You."

* * *

Thnx for reading. Please review... i hope i'll update a LITTLE faster next time...

Regards, Sickai


End file.
